Cage Bird
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Au! A Severus is a Uchiha story. Caged; bound by two masters that can't seem to decide whether or not to throw the die. A perfect hybrid, but still a bird none the less. Starts in the very beginning! A take on Severus being supposedly not only the last Uchiha. Will include OC's and team Hawk. Team Hawk: Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu.
1. Chapter prologue

**CAGE BIRD**

**Harry Potter x Naruto! This crossover was deleted previously, but then I decided to give it another try! This is different from my normal Harry is the main character that was either born to a sibling of a shinobi or is a shinobi fic, this is a Severus is a Uchiha –shinobi fic…. Related to the re-owned/ claimed traitors and this is a take on his own story as being an Uchiha with his problems. No slash… **

**Inspiration from not being too many fics with Severus as a shinobi (they are all romance/ Yaoi) and Uchiha or Snape by: RusNydia; it is really good if you haven't read it, I recommend you do! I know with all the stories I have up, I shouldn't even be considering putting up this! but...a muse is a muse I supposed. **

**Hogwarts year I have no clue yet, but Naruto takes place during- Don't know yet at the moment either because like Sasuke he is the last Uchiha. **

**_Summary: Caged; that what he was. Bound to two masters that couldn't decide whether to throw the die or not. _**

Prologue….

* * *

A hybrid….

A perfect mixture of two beings…

A half-blood.

For that what was Uchiha-Snape, Severus; a perfect being born to a witch and muggle-born shinobi. However, few knew this fact and his parents seemed to want it to stay that way.

"We'll be camping here," Tobias Snape sour tone reached young Severus ears. The elder Snape who was seemingly a poor son of the Snape family manage to convince his wife with several small arguments that he could spend time with his young three year old son. With reluctance Eileen Snape (nee-Prince) allowed them to go without the tracking spells on them, opting to trust in the man she married even if that trust was miniscule.

The man was aware of what his wife was, but didn't act on it however; he would be damn if his son was ignorant to his heritage. They were far from Spinners' end. He ordered his son to help and learn how to set up camp, before he crouched gesturing his son over; "Listen to me son," his voice was as cold an emotionless as ever even with its sour tone. "You are more special than anyone could imagine. You see…" he made quick yet, slow hand seals knowing that his young son even at his age was readily paying rapt attention. "Fire style: miniscule fire!" It was a small fire that appeared in his palms and in-between his fingers. "An Uchiha basic fire technique, but you won't learn this now son, for this is the reason why I wanted the bonding time."

Severus was awed. His father never spoke this much. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't imitate his father, but… "We start now on your lesson, son, but don't let anyone know of what I am going to tell you. Your mother can't know yet, don't give me that look, I'll tell your mother when the time comes."

That seemed to satisfy the young Severus and Tobias began his lecture. "First we'll begin on the writing, reading, and learning what goes with what. As we do that, I will tell of our clan and tomorrow we'll be in the village."

"Village?" Severus inquired tilting his head cutely.

Tobias nodded, "Yes, sometime tomorrow we'll be there." He grinned. "You'll love it!"

Severus indeed loved it, but the clan (not all) was glad to see Tobias and his son who was the same (if not younger) age as Itachi, but Fugaku the clan head allowed them to stay and young Severus to learn.

"What else is he?" Fugaku asked; he was there in the village for short time before he left to take on a mission of go to the station. His wife Mikoto convinced him to accept the two because Severus was just a young boy like her son in her eyes.

They were a great distance watching both the boys; "My son's an Uchiha that's all that should matter, Fugaku-sama."

"And, how are you fairing living in that place?"

Tobias pursed his lips in thought. "It no longer matters for me, but it is perfect. No one suspects a thing." Fugaku nodded in acknowledgement. Just so long as…." We will come as much as possible, but nothing is ever set in stone."

"Hn…"

When it was all said and done, Severus happily exclaimed that he wanted to go back again. "I'm glad, Severus," Eileen said smiling fondly at her son. "That you had so much fun spending time with your father. " She mock pouted, "You will have time and won't forget about your darling mother, won't you?"

Severus smiled serenely. "No, mother!"

That very fall, Eileen taught her son of potions and told him more tales of Hogwarts. She was preparing him for when his letter would come, but the summers came once again and once again Tobias took Severus to Konoha where they trained.

For years his life has been such. When he turned nine…he met Lily Evans. The same year his parents began arguing over the littlest of things.

They're arguing again?" Lily queried softly.

Snape didn't answer didn't need to. He was angry and didn't understand why his parents did what they did. Why when they were alone with him did they treat him like a son, but when they were at Spinners' end..?

"Sev?"

"Yeah," he finally answered awkwardly. "But, soon I won't have to be in their presence."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?" His first friend, crush asked.

Severus knew that his dad didn't like anything when they lived here much, but when they went to Konoha or on their camping trips… "No, he doesn't like anything much."

Lily Evans never learned the truth, but even with a small frown she never questioned whether he was lying or not.

"Where are you taking him, Tobias?!" Eileen fussed. "Every summer – year it's the same cycle! I deserve to know, I'm his mother!"

"Nowhere that needs indication," Tobias replied his temper flaring. His business was going bad, but that wasn't going to stop him from spending time with his son. "So, don't worry for little details, he'll be back in one piece."

It was maddening! He was only to wear his clothes when he left the town and when his family wasn't in the eyes of others. When he came home back from spending time with his father, Eileen changed. Although caring she stopped being loving. No, not just her, but his father as well. His father would drink a habit he picked up and couldn't break and when he would train Severus, he would beat him up more than train, but the boy was something else.

He met up with Lily as usual, but when he was alone he would train on his own, but he had no way of going to the village and training with the clan.

When, Severus turned eleven everything changed for the worse. "Come on boy," Tobias a little drunk grabbed Severus by the ear and dragged him off as he led him to some lands that were similar to the ones they used as camping spots. "We need to hurry."

The village was lit in darken light with the moon shining brightly overhead. The Uchiha district up ahead. It was quiet eerily so that Severus could hear his own breathing.

However; the eerie silence and the smell of the dead was the least of their worries as they stopped dead in their tracks; Sharigan's active, but unable to move. Itachi Uchiha stood over the pole of a tall building.

_"Leave the village immediately, or.." the teenager moved swiftly standing behind them Sharigan eyes evolved even more so than theirs looked sideways at Severus, but he needed not look at them both in order to do what he needed. "Perish with the others."_

The images were absolute and undistinguishable. He killed everyone including his little brother (which he didn't)!

_"Severus-kun...you are weak… Just like your traitorous father. A bird that will not amount to anything. Nothing, but a half-breed." Cruel words, but they had their affect. _

Severus was going to find a way to prove him wrong, but little did the young boy know he was going to have a long road ahead of him.

Itachi said his final words to Severus father before he was gone out of the village. Tobias grabbed his son and didn't look back because if he did he would have known that the last Uchiha of Konoha was still lying on the ground unconscious.

When they were nearing Spinner's end; "boy, that letter will be coming for you soon and then you will be gone from our lives," Tobias was colder than usual. "But," he held his son up by the collar. "You better keep training; I don't won't weak- feeble son anymore when you do return, understand?"

Severus nodded mutely.

His mother wasn't for off. And, soon his letter came. "Aren't you excited as well, Sev?" Lily asked excitedly. "We finally got our letters!"

He was excited and even more so knowing that his longtime friend was going as well, but he wasn't excited about the prospect of hiding who he was, but he knew that it was essential and must stay hidden.

September the first arrived and the two boarded the train that would lead them to Hogwarts; sitting together in the same compartment. When the compartment doors opened again, Severus Hogwarts life that he dreamed of forever changed.

Lily his longtime friend and crush was sorted into Gryffindor with the two people he hated with a passion from the train ride and he, he was sorted into Slytherin.

And, so began the double life of the hybrid; the half-blood bore to a witch and a muggle-shinobi at Hogwarts.

* * *

**N'cut! What do you guys think? Good, bad, should be put down? What will happen next? OOC, but it works for this I guess. Until next time, I'm out! **


	2. Chapter 1

**CAGED BIRD**

**Inspiration- see prologue chapter.**

**Summary: Caged; that's what he was. Bound to two masters that couldn't decide whether to throw the die or not.**

**Thanks ALL and thanks SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove thanks for the review and such, I'm patiently waiting for you to update your story (If you guys haven't read her work, then you're missing a good Sasuke is Harry Potter fic!)…. Also, thanks for becoming my Beta-reader.**

**Ages: Itachi is older than both Severus and Sasuke while Severus is 4+ years older than Sasuke and 3 years younger than Itachi….**

**The Horizontal line and XXX… represent separation. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Severus turned his head around and looked once more forlornly at the longtime friend and crush who was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Gryffindor colors.

"Nasty bunch, I say. All idiots; the lot of them," Snape turned to see a boy older than him, with blond, platinum hair and grey eyes smiling at him. "Name's Lucius Malfoy. Sixth year prefect; you?"

Severus stared at him as if he was doing a double take.

"Traitors, they are. Going against what is purely _our_ birthright. Saying that we should _interbreed_ with muggles," a blond female sixth year who was sitting not too far from Lucius growled nastily, "I'm Narcissa Black, by the way," she finished with a small greeting.

_Friends_? Unlikely, but they were kind (if kind _was_ associated with a snake, which he highly doubted), to him and he couldn't be overbearing and rude now, could he?

"Severus Snape. A pleasure," he drawled out, coolly looking indifferent as ever.

He couldn't tell these people Uchiha on the grounds that he was supposed to be a poor Snape family member, or in other words, born to a normal muggle. That was the same time he met Bellatrix Lestrange, the sister to Narcissa and who showed extreme disgust for anyone who didn't believe in the rising dark lord; calling them ungrateful traitors.

* * *

The night after the feast and meeting of fellow students and the first torturous (James and his fiendish friends were responsible for that, thank you very much), week, Severus twisted and turned in his sleep while his dorm mates slept peacefully.

_Images of fellow clansmen…._

_All slaughtered, effortlessly_…

_Including the youngest….._

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

_Itachi Uchiha did it, he killed them all!_

_"You're weak, Severus-kun….just like your traitorous father. WEAK!"_

* * *

The words repeated and repeated, just like the images (not knowing at all that Sasuke was alive), before Severus jolted up sweating; breathing heavily; his obsidian eyes wide. He breathed in, then out, convincing himself that it wasn't real. But after a few minutes, it _wasn't _working. He was located near the window and blinked rapidly before getting out of bed; grabbing his trunk which was located underneath the bed and pulled it out.

He dressed out of his bed clothing into a pair of his shabby, ragged clothing of Spinners' end. Dressed, Severus exited the dorm and began his exercises; jogging lightly enough to where it seemed he was only powerwalking. The dungeons were dark and gloomy as ever with the cold chill intensified by an eerie silence.

It was what he preferred over noisy-talking high pitched squeals, laughter and so on. He just wished that Lily, his longtime friend and crush would listen to him more often. Of course he was being a _little territorial_, but he _had_ to be. He was the last Uchiha, the last of the clan. Yes, his father was still alive, but in the end he was the last one; the last of his parent's clan.

Noted because of this belief he had a lot of expectations to live up to and frankly… it would be tough. He couldn't forget that at all; what happened if he brought dishonor upon them? It would sully their name even more.

He sighed, knowing there was nothing more he could do.

**XXX...**

So, Itachi left not one, but two Uchihas alive, huh? The other was far _too_ young for him to obtain at the moment, but the _other_…. He was very near, and too juicy of a target to be left alone.

"Hiding out here, eh, Tobias?" He said jauntily.

Tobias Snape-Uchiha tumbled backwards on his feet, but did not fall. His black, coal eyes moved swiftly on the intruder. High–collared black cloak, orange spiral mask with a hole in its center.

Tobias's Sharingan flared to life intentionally as he was the only one who should be at the now abandoned factory. "Who _are _you?" He demanded

"Oh, you don't know me?" The masked man's tone was laughing almost as if he was mocking. "Why don't you come and find out, Tobias?"

Tobias sprinted; charging with the speed that the masked man matched equally (if not being overpowered by the masked man). When his Sharingan met the other's he paused….the cords clicking together.

"Madara-sama?"

It was impossible, though, the man _couldn't be _alive! He was a legend, something that every Uchiha strived to be. How did he find him? What does the strongest shinobi in history want with him, or was it that he wanted-?

"Good job, Tobias…"

Tobias's red eyes spun wildly as he watched and stared at the other Uchiha. The disguised Madara only waited for his words to sink in before he began to speak his true motives.

"The boy is lacking as an Uchiha. Don't you agree? I find it insulting that someone so young as him has to go blind and walk weakly into the cruel world that waits ahead."

"H-He knows of being an Uchiha! I taught him everything I could, but now-"Tobias started. "Now, he's at some boarding school where I cannot monitor his training-

"Then don't you think it's time he was reeducated? Time he learns the truth," it wasn't a question or a statement to be pushed to the side. Tobias nodded in agreement. "However, this school you'd mentioned…." The one acting in Madara's stead purposely stopped.

Tobias's eyes moved again and again as he told Madara what he knew through his eyes alone. The orange mask tilted slightly. "I see…" he started to vanish not giving an indication to Tobias who deflated a little. It wasn't every day that one met Madara Uchiha. He was just about to deactivate his Sharingan, but his breathing quickly stopped; his heart beat was slower than usual and…

"Why?" all he could croak out before the masked man was taking his eyes from right out of his sockets.

He held Tobias's eyes in his possession. "Oh, it's simple really. He needs to learn and learn he will, but don't worry he'll be taken care of well. Sayonara, Tobias."

Explosion tags and small bombs went off simultaneously; burning the abandoned factory and the only occupant that was inside.

**XXX...**

Eileen Snape (nee' Prince) didn't trust her husband completely. They always had something to disagree over and for eleven years it was a form of peacefulness, but now…now she sat crying in the darkness awaiting her son's return for the holidays.

Severus Snape-Uchiha was sitting in the great hall further away from most of his peers and fellow students and staff members. He felt that his training didn't improve much and that he was lacking. He felt as though he let them down, that because this school was immensely filled with so much magic that he was reduced to only performing taijutsu and keeping himself in shape, but he had less time to do that because of the many encounters with James and his friends as well as spending time with Lucius who showed him the ropes.

While he was brooding (owls were flying in bringing in last minute mail before the students would head of for the holidays) he wasn't expecting to receive any mail.

"Snivellus," James sneered, standing beside him was his best mate/ brother Sirius Black who was smiling mockingly at the black haired weirdo. "Finally going somewhere, eh?"

Severus ignored them; opting to just glare threateningly at the bumbling idiots who always found a way to annoy him to no end.

"Leave him alone. You arrogant-toe-slag," Lily remarked stepping up for her friend.

Severus sometimes liked when she did stick up for him, but it was starting to irritate him. Unintentionally, it was proving that he was _weak_-a failure; unworthy to carry the Uchiha name.

Lily ignored their protest of justice or whatever and turned to face Severus, placing a hand on his shoulder in which he promptly swatted away. "I didn't need your help," Lily frowned worriedly, watching as he got up and disappeared through the double doors.

"Drama queen," Sirius commented.

"Y-yes, h-he was," Peter stammered over his words.

Lupin shook his head in disapproval. James didn't get a word in because Lily gave him a withering glare ignoring him and his friends.

Dumbledore stood and gave his farewell speech before sending the students off. Lily didn't see Severus even when she boarded the train to go back home to her parents for the holidays thus she road in the compartment with her few girlfriends.

Severus clutched the letter, a bad feeling piling up in his stomach.

'I'm being pathetic,' he thought to himself. He opened the letter and found the news to be of devastation; his father… His father…

* * *

When he unloaded his things from the train and exited the station; he didn't care for the distance or that people were beginning to look at him funny. He cut through several twists and turns ignoring the people who shouted and complained; his mind was on the contents of the letter that his mother wrote magically (it had a few tear drops on the page).

When he finally arrived at Spinners' end he wasted no time in calling for his mother. "Mother, mother!"

He found his mother mourning, but that was all the indication that he needed and without another word he turned on his heels and ran for the factory. No, it couldn't be true. His father…He wasn't ready to be the last Uchiha. He still had more things to learn. More-He finally reached the debris; the crumbling ashes-

Severus didn't cry, couldn't cry. He stared, un-blinking. His mind which was racing earlier was blank and his expression was void of any emotions.

"Sad, but true… a great man your father was."

Severus spun around, having not sensed anyone else around, eyes frantically moving about until he was met with a yellow-orange mask and a familiar red eye that was unmistaken of the Uchiha clan.

A part of him was curious and he guessed it showed in his eyes because… "I have many names, in which I go by, but you can call me, Madara, Tobi….It doesn't matter."

The masked man spoke once more before Severus could utter a word. "Tobi, yes, Tobi..." His voice sounded a little childish perhaps to ease the other's trepidation. "Tobi…T-o-b-i…has something that belongs to you now."

Before Severus could question whether or not this man was above the line of insanity the man lost his childish behavior. He held out a jar with a set of eyes- not just any eyes either.

"Father's. But?" How was he to learn the Uchiha ways now? His only tutor was gone. "Who did it? Do you know my father's murderer?"

Tobi didn't answer instead he placed his hand on Severus's shoulder and before Severus could register, he was thrown inside a vortex. It was only thing that surrounded them were blue floating squares. "Welcome to my time-space continuum, Severus-kun."

Severus whipped his head sharply in Tobi's direction. "Why am I here? What was the point in bringing me here? Why couldn't you just tell me–?

"Now, now," the insane man said calmly. "You're about to find out."

Severus waited; his mind running again desperately to come up with the answers. "Itachi Uchiha didn't commit the deed..." the reaction from Severus was immediate. However; Tobi or what he preferred Madara spoke calmly once more. "It was the village."

Again Severus's reaction was immediate. "The village-the village- the Hokage would-

"Wouldn't they? The village has always hated us Uchiha." Unlike his future object of interest, Severus didn't have the protection. He explained the beginning leaving out certain details, but for now. "Let me train you, Severus –jun. Let me give you the power to avenge and reclaim what was lost to our clan."

Silence…

The squares floating around them…

Severus closing his eyes in thought seriously thinking of the proposal.

Madara (Tobi) waiting patiently for an answer.

Severus reopened his eyes. Their black endless clouds of hidden emotion; all that could be seen was the answer in which the man wanted everything else was hidden. "How will my training work?"

Strange question, but the other knew that the younger attended a magical school, so it wasn't too strange. He got up from his square that he was seated on and walked leisurely over towards his pupil.

His hand outstretched towards Severus's stomach. It was the basic foundation for a core to be located and sure enough he found it. "We'll start this way."

That was all Severus heard as he flinched slightly. Although he was the perfect being, the perfect hybrid his chakra coils needed more room to roam moreso than his magic and that-Tobi stepped away whilst Severus staggered a little.

"What – what did you just do?"

* * *

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAGED BIRD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination. Inspiration-see prologue chapter. Summary: previous two chapters.**

**Thanks ALL! Hope you guys/gals continue to enjoy and thanks for giving this a shot. Previous A/N's are in the prologue and chapter one. New A/N: It's finally the weekend!**

**Also, Severus's name-for the sake that he is in the Naruto world-is going to be changed (v is _not_ part of the J-alphabet and I need some culture differences in here), you will see this again in a future chapter(s).**

**Also, Jostanos...Lol, I so was picturing that very o-make! New BETA: Tantei! Thanks for willingly helping me out:)**

_Last time: Tobi stepped away whilst Severus staggered a little._

* * *

"What – what did you just _do_?" He gasped.

The elder Uchiha didn't answer; watching as his new pupil's face blanched; turning his already pale skin paler than it really was. So, he _was_ realizing it. Good, it took him a little while, it seemed.

"Why such the long face? Surely you didn't think you could learn to be an Uchiha with _magic_?" His one Sharingan eye stared at the young Uchiha blankly; "How foolish."

He may be a half-breed/hybrid, but… "Yes, your magic is blocked. You cannot access it….not without learning how anyways, but first-"

"What was the point in blocking my magic? How am I going to go to the magic world without it?"

"One step at a time, boy, now let's get going. We have training to get _you _started on," Severus gave him a look of pure disbelief, which Tobi waved off. Severus threw away any wandering thoughts and doubts and followed the other Uchiha.

* * *

Tobi's Kamui (space-time vortex) swirled and he walked through, walking out and landing on a hilltop. Severus came immediately behind. It was the mountains, located far away from prying eyes and most nations that didn't travel to it; the graveyard mountains where he recuperated and learned from the elderly _real _Madara. He walked a little ways before turning to face Severus.

"Show me what you can do."

It was an order, yes, but also a means to see where the boy was at. Severus understood and launched with everything he had; everything his father taught him. However, Tobi's expression after twenty minutes at the most was unreadable. "Don't be a fool, boy, active your Sharingan. We need to awaken it to its full potential. Now, let's go again."

Severus charged again and again, but his efforts were all plowed by Tobi. "Average…Your taijutsu, and ninjutsu are above genin level, but average and as I mentioned your Sharingan is still not yet fully activated."

Yes, Severus's Sharingan was awakened, but not fully activated. "Get a few hours of sleep boy, training starts sooner than you think."

Sooner came faster than one would ever think. Severus wasn't sleeping as he knew his nightmares still would prod his mind. He didn't sleep, he meditated, but Tobi-as soon as he found out, he wasted no time in starting up his training again.

XX…

* * *

A few days - merely just two days really, Eileen stopped her grieving of her husband and finally stepped out of her house. It was the holidays and she frowned. Where _was_ her son? For her mind wouldn't play that much of a cruel joke on her (she distantly remembered her son barging in the house with the letter clutched in his hands). "Mrs. Snape, good evening," Lily said softly with a small smile.

Ah, Lily was her name. This was the girl who was attending Hogwarts with her son. "Evening, Ms. Evans. How are you today?"

"Fine, ma'am..." She tilted on her feet slightly. "I was wondering, are you and Severus ok?" Straight to the point Eileen liked that.

"We are fine dear, is he not with you and your family?" Bingo… Lily's expression was one of complete worry and with her silence, Eileen received her answer. "It was wonderful seeing you dear," she nodded pleasantly. "But, I must get going."

Eileen left leaving Lily alone and determined to help in any way she could because somehow she knew that her friend didn't stay at Hogwarts.

XX…

* * *

Several days later after accessing what he needs to improve on and learn further, the boy fell into a routine. He woke up, freshened up a little, dressed in a high-collared Uchiha shirt with pants, trained in basic Chakra control techniques, advanced Uchiha techniques, weaponry, Sharingan enhancing, and studying. His studying consisted of mounts of scrolls which were on several topics, one such topic being summoning and reverse summoning.

Three weeks, three weeks and he improved outstandingly well. No, he was marvelous and even though Tobi had plans in which he still needed to play out in motion, he couldn't ask for anyone else.

"Come, Shin, or are you going to do nothing?" Tobi taunted playfully to get the boy moving. "Shin?" Shin was a name he gave Severus to be used as an alias; a name to go by other than his given name.

"Fire style," Severus's hands moved swiftly through the hand seals. "Great fireball jutsu!"

The connotation was muttered so lowly that it barely sounded through the air. He rapidly inhaled/exhaled as his mouth opened allowing the hot flames to emerge. The flames headed for their opponent, but his mentor, Tobi (Madara) saw the attack coming.

With his Sharingan spinning wildly, it evolved fully to the three tomoe; he dodged leaping backwards from his mentor attacking with kaze no yaiba (wind blade). The blades flew like projectiles rapidly, tearing whatever lay in its path, but Tobi used an advanced form of Shunin and avoided the attack.

With his improvement and advanced learning ninjutsu came his improvement in Genjutsu and Taijutsu. The taijutsu of the Uchiha was flawless; it was both offensive and defensive.

Tobi sent a strong kick sending Severus staggering back towards the wall, the boy's Sharingan deactivating. However, Severus was determined.

The three weeks passed and the month was nearing to its end and Tobi knew it was time; time for the boy to put everything to the test. He learned for years from his father during the summer and now was learning from him. He needed to be tested.

"Let's go…it's time for your first mission."

Severus's head craned to the left side; his eyes which were darker than the blackest coal and devoid of any emotion (something only anyone who was looking would find), locked on his mentor. He gracefully stood up, taking steady steps as he walked confidently heading towards his mentor who was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the frame. He stopped right beside him; demeanor giving off a cold front.

Within the month Severus changed, growing a few inches taller than he was previously; his hair straighter, but still containing its oily look, his skin was a healthy pale and his features, his features although was that of the Uchiha wasn't at all like the main house in looks, he was handsome in his own right.

Heh, the boy now had _the_ confidence and arrogance that came with being an Uchiha, carried the name and now it was time to see if he passed the test. It wasn't really a test, but it was essential to all Uchiha because Uchiha were superior to the shinobi world being the descendants _and _the sons of the first -was something that they loved showing off.

Tobi's hand rose and his vortex came to life spinning madly. They walked through.

XXX…

* * *

Tobi disappeared, leaving the boy to fend for himself, but that was the point. He spotted a man with dark spiky hair, lean, and who wore a tight suit-his client. "Are you Seiji Onoki?"

He learned the gist of missions while during his training because Tobi didn't leave anything out (his father told him, but he only partook in D-rank missions; while not training in Konoha or mainly helping out his fellow kinsmen before the massacre). In short, his mission was an A-rank ranging from an escort to protection of this man before him.

"You require services of a Shinobi," his voice was steady, calm, and had that confidence that the other was nothing more than that-a job.

Onoki's brown eyes narrowed, catching the tone. "I don't like your attitude, kid."

'Kid,' Severus scoffed lightly, he was _not _a kid anymore. He was an adult according to Uchiha standards; proud and noble and he was not going to be offended by this idiot.

"Well, kid…" Onoki began, but Shin ignored him. "What's your name, kid?" Onoki snorted, pinching his nose as if he was dealing with something irritable.

"Shin," Severus replied, using the name that his mentor had given him. He gave Onoki a quick glance before walking past him with his head held high, silk-straight, oily, black hair fanning his features with the ends sticking outward slightly. His back was to his client whose eyes widened on seeing the dark blue-red fan symbol that he was proudly wearing.

'Uchiha….But, they're extinct. Could he be the last one from Ha no Kuni?' It sounded impossible in his mind, but there was only one clan who had that symbol.

Onoki blinked, just now realizing that the boy Shin had stopped walking. "What's the matter?" He clicked his tongue, rolling his brown eyes as he crossed his arms, watching with his head titled as Shin removed his sack from his person, then suddenly a fabric of cloth was in his vision.

Onoki unfolded his arms in the nick of time, catching the fabric, blinking.

"A cloak. I'm sure you know what to use it for."

Damn that kid's condescending, I'm holier than thou attitude! He wasn't stupid. "Listen here, I don't care if you're the swan or whatever! I don't-"he flung the cloak and it landed on the ground, "Don't have to listen to a kid who thinks he's –

While Onoki was rambling, Severus was through putting on his cloak and strapping his backpack on his back. He placed one hand around the strap as he stared at the man; looking bored.

"We're wasting time. If you have time to shout, then you have time to put on the cloak. Hurry it up, I have no patience left."

Onoki gulped, he could see it. Thinking of his options (which weren't much); Onoki conceded and picked the cloak up from the ground and dusted it off before putting over his head. "Yeah, whatever. I don't have time to argue; I need to get home."

They walked into a town. "Let's get some horses."

Severus out of the corner of his eye sent Onoki an annoyed look.

"Guess, that's a no, huh? Kid, seriously! We could use them, you know?"

"No."

_'Sheesh, what a crazy kid. Why won't he talk?' He thought angrily._

That was the end of it. Well, that was until they set up camp, at which point the man decided to toss an _annoying _barrage of questions at Severus.

"So, kid… you really the last Uchiha?" Onoki started oblivious to the boy's emotions. "So many expectations…The fire country must be–"

Severus's head turned slowly, eyes cold and shrouded with suppressed anger. The simple act shut up Onoki in the process before he turned over facing an adjacent tree; leaving the camp in silence.

They were entering the woods from the path (treeless, but grassy foliage; sandy ground) that they were traveling. Unfortunately, trouble approached in the form of ambushers. They sprang out, forming the V-shape formation. Some held kunai, shuriken and other were sprinting forming hand-seals preparing to attack behind their comrades.

"Stay here."

Onoki didn't utter a word, just nodded, his life was more important after all; he had a family to return to and a business to run. He stepped out of the way while the boy launched-sprinting forwards a kunai, ready to intercept and block off the oncoming enemy who clashed with him.

When one platoon failed the other (they were fewer in numbers), the ones that were prepared to use ninjutsu were unprepared for Severus, who used several intermediate techniques including a little taijutsu, knocking several unconscious instantly.

The young Uchiha gritted his teeth and plunged forward. They just kept on coming and, if this kept up... Severus, gathering up the chakra needed, conjured up his Sharingan and hypnotized them, even when a few came from behind he was ready and struck cutting them off from the living with a cut to the throat or midsection.

When it was all said and done, Severus gathered up the three or so unconscious enemy-shinobi. Surprised or in better terms shocked that he managed to maim, injure, and kill the two who went after Onoki, but it was quickly all squashed away; using kawarimi and then killing the ones that tried to attack from behind, he reached Onoki who was in awe by his performance.

Sadly, he didn't have time for such silly things and snapped the man out of his daze; "let's go."

Non-verbally Severus performed an earth jutsu. A small pillar, enough to hold the captives emerged and Severus placed them there, waiting for them to wake. Onoki was off to the side somewhere not too far from Severus and watched. A few hours after waiting the three finally began to wake.

"What? Dang it! We got caught..." one sneered, the other two remained quiet, staring at Severus.

Severus stared right back blankly.

"Oh," the same one who sneered just seconds ago spoke again; "a stupid genin. How in the _hell _did we get caught by this _rookie_?"

Severus turned to the other two who remained silent and turned blankly to face the man who was looking at him with a scowl. Emotion-he showed way _too _much and it seemed that his teammates were going to let him deal with his own mistakes.

"Who are you working for?"

The man scoffed again, "Like hell I'll tell you, gaki."

Severus's features hardened even more so than they were before and the enemy was slightly taken aback. All Severus was doing was exuding a little killing intent and they were immobile. How ironic. Weren't they just saying he was nothing but a weak genin?

He got what he needed through the use of hypnosis and with that he and Onoki left the area.

Once Onoki was home, Severus refused to relax. He lay on a futon, looking at the ceiling. Down the hall, he could hear Onoki and his wife talking, discussing their mysterious visitor and what to do with him.

"Seiji, I don't care who that young man is. I don't-" the woman paused, sighed, and then took a deep breath before speaking softly. "He brought you home. That's good enough for me."

"I never said I wasn't grateful. I said- never mind, dear."

The next morning he escorted and protected Onoki once more as the man was headed for his business employee. "Hey, kid…uh, Shin. Thanks, I guess… for a rookie-" the man trailed off and Severus ignored him just like before. Onoki talked too much far more than the annoying trio.

Inwardly Severus groaned thinking of James and his crew.

After that successful mission, Severus was given more missions.

XXX...

* * *

Madara (Tobi) had many things to say to his pupil who worked determinedly in order to achieve his own goals. However, now it was time for him to test out a theory, a theory that he started out in the very beginning. Like the first night that he sat with his student explaining several things whilst leaving out important factors; placed his hand on Severus's stomach.

But unlike last time, Severus did not stagger back.

His theory-magic was a focused set of chakra that required emotions to be used in a damaging way alongside a stick-cough wand. Weak though it may be, it was still a form of chakra itself.

The sensation was tingling, but not unwelcoming and Severus slowly straightened, letting the magic circulate through his body before gazing up at his mentor in anticipation.

"You'll be going back."

XXX…

* * *

Severus swiftly took in his surroundings. He was back at the destroyed factory. Not wanting the emotions to show, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to leave the place that held the last bit of his father's memories.

'I'll find you Konoha-ninjas and get my revenge.'

With that promised thought in his mind he headed to his home on Spinners' end. "Mother..." he called.

Eileen, who was sitting in a chair, head hung, looked up, neck craning. That voice sounded like her son's, but it sounded more confident. "Severus?"

The boy stepped out more into the light. Eileen blinked rapidly, was this… her son? He had grown – no, changed. It didn't matter though as tears wrenched down her cheeks and she embraced her son.

Severus was at a loss for words; his mother who cared, but stopped being affectionate was showing just _that_? It would be the last time his mother would do such a thing and if he had known he would have held on with all his might.

* * *

When he boarded the train in January 1972, he was greeted by his longtime friend Lily.

Lily oblivious to his changes wanted to question him, but pushed it aside and welcomed her friend and apologizing for his loss.

"Don't be," was all he said. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts for the last months of magical education, Severus was just walking down the hall carrying numerous books when he crossed paths with James and his friends.

"Snivellus, lost little puppy aren't you, huh?" James taunted. "Always following Lily around…but let me tell you something. She's only tolerating you because…" Severus was ignoring him, but James still continued with his friends smirking beside him (excluding Lupin). "She feels pity for you."

"Pity," Severus uttered coldly. He hated that word. But, he didn't finish, walking past them heading for the library.

At night, when every member of Hogwarts was asleep he met up with Tobi and trained sometimes telling the man about his day. Tobi listened. "Well, now, arrogant they are," Tobi would say. "Don't worry though, Shin-kun…" he would draw out the name; "they will learn."

_Revenge…._

_Avenge_…

Two words which were quite common among the Uchiha vocabulary; if their bloody history was something to go by.

Something that Severus was learning every waking moment.

"Hn."

* * *

**Cut! Next time: Time skips…!**

**Preview:**

_Severus, after years of training in both magical and shinobi training finally merged with his clone. However, his mangekyou Sharingan which has yet to be awakened has finally done so, with the final grief-stricken …_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill.**

**-Because of how I have their ages everything that happened in canon will be a few years off from the Naruto series.**

**Horizontal line, XXX…represent separation.**

**Reader-Anonymous-writer...your review was totally awesome! Good pointers! I couldn't stop reading.**

**Caged Bird:Chapter** **3**

* * *

The ability to control one's actions, behavior and study of the human mind is termed psychology. In other words, mind control…known by human –muggles, civilians as simplicity* and/or brainwashing….

To wizards, it is known as an unforgivable curse; Imperio….

To shinobi, it is a jutsu commonly used for information and manipulation.

Yes, manipulation, something Tobi was_ excellent_ at doing. You see, it was about a year ago he found out about Itachi's little secret; about Severus and his father and with that, he pounced. He met up with Tobias in an abandoned-looking factory that was in shambles. The man, although awed by him being Madara was gladly supplying him with help, however, his usefulness was no longer needed. Well, alive he wasn't, so he ended the man's life.

"Sayonara, Tobias; I'll take good care of the boy."

XX...

The boy was just staring blankly at the ashes and ruined building and that's when he made himself be known. However, the boy was skeptical at first and he needed him to understand some things in order to have him under his wing. He told him the truth, but twisted his words.

"Itachi didn't do the deed…it was the village," Tobi spoke again immediately after Severus's outburst of protest.

"Really….? Wouldn't they? The village has always hated us Uchiha. Why do you think we were ostracized and living in the outskirts? Why do you think your father was labeled a traitor? Then, when his back was turned around they killed him. Hm…? The village orchestrated behind our backs and cornered Itachi."

The boy was listening intently, shaking like a leaf as he sat.

* * *

"The hokage..." he twisted it so the Hokage was also the one to blame.

"He agreed full-heartedly with the village and ordered us to be whipped out by the one we would have least expected; our most prized prodigy, Itachi and for what? We, he kept Severus's attention on him;

"We were innocent, boy and we paid the price. Young Sasuke, who was our youngest Uchiha member, lost his life...all because of the village."

Tobi left out a lot of information, information that caused Severus to believe differently because Sasuke Uchiha and his elder brother who were also involved in his plans had different roles to play.

* * *

That was about a year ago and Tobi was now strolling down the hall that was of the Akastuki base while Severus slept.

"Things are going accordingly; Itachi will be joining us soon," Shiro-Zetsu reported monotonously.

So, he finally made a decision. Itachi was smart, amazingly so and Tobi knew this however; he needed another Uchiha abroad while he took care of other things. "I'll be joining the organization under the guise of Tobi…" the name that he has been called by Severus; "Yes, Tobi. I'll return then."

That wasn't the only thing that happened nearly a year ago. No. That's right, a year ago just before Severus was to go home after completing his second year. However, his plans required the use of his theory and he indeed used it.

"Come now, boy, you shouldn't be looking like that." Severus's magic was gone and he couldn't even feel it coursing through his veins all he felt was his chakra and that's what Tobi wanted.

The boy was surprised, but quickly recovered and the training began while the other, the clone went to Hogwarts.

XX...

* * *

Tobi returned to the mountain's graveyard, walking in the darkness. He found Severus in a matter of minutes.

Severus was leaning with his eyes closed; arms crossed against the wall, but his position was not penetrable; a Tsurugi (double-edged sword) blade laid in-between him propped against his side.

"Enough meditating, Shin," Tobi said as if he was just stating the weather.

Severus meditated three times a day, trained for hours on end and slept very little for that was his routine.

"Hn…" he got up, grabbing his sword and vanished; using a form of teleportation (Shunshin). His natural affinity was fire; his second affinity was wind, however, his third affinity has yet to be seen.

After slashing simultaneously in various arcs which were blocked, plowed by Tobi; he placed his sword swiftly back in its sheath and non-verbally performed several wind release techniques; following without pause were a few earth-styled copied techniques. Immediately following his plowed attacks, Severus sprung up with taijutsu. However, he twisted his genjutsu a bit with black wings emerging revealing several karasu (crow, raven) in his place.

The black feathers floated in all directions and shielded him perfectly. However, Tobi was not going to fall for such antics of surprise.

Severus waited as his being formed back into reality.

Tobi then used Amaterasu, attacking Severus's blind spot sending the boy hurtling towards the brick wall. "Again…" He said in annoyance.

Severus hurled up and threw several shuriken; then rushed forward with a kunai knife.

Xx…

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Tobi frowned in slight disapproval as the boy had yet to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan. The events that happened with his father's death should have awakened it, but perhaps the boy was just a late bloomer or the event wasn't traumatizing enough. Either way, he was going to awaken it however, now wasn't the time to ponder on that.

Tobi stood in the shadows as he came to this dimension to check on the clone. "Urgh...Would you stop apologizing! I will not forgive you, Sev! What you called me is unforgiving…" The red-haired, green-eyed girl turned her head away from the Severus clone and began to walk away with quickened steps.

There it was strained however, this wasn't enough. "Lily…" Their friendship wouldn't, and couldn't be rekindled if the other party didn't _want it_ to be so. However, it wasn't enough because the clone-no what was most likely Severus will- still considered the girl to be a friend.

Tobi left and returned to the mountain's graveyard.

That was the last time Tobi checked up on the clone (which if he did, he would have seen sixth year) and few years. But, the clone that was in the wizarding world didn't matter at the moment what mattered was that, currently, Severus was studying medical techniques, and took any assignments that Tobi (even though he would disappear for several months) gave him.

* * *

It was nearing the end of 1979, and Severus had a feeling he would be joining his clone after all this time. That thought was assuring, but it didn't last as a brief soaring pain racked through his left arm. He clutched it tightly; his right hand covered in a light green hue.

"What the hell?" That indeed was the question, or better… What in the world was his clone doing?! His arm tingled, and the substance felt dark like hell dark.

This is what Tobi walked in on as he was heading towards his pupil. He knew many things, but this he didn't and it seemed his student seemed to have a guess. However, he was starting to come up with some possibilities. "Stay here, I'll return shortly."

Tobi returned several hours later, wasting no time in sparring with Severus who was recovering from the cold, tingling, sensation of the dark mark edging into his skin.

* * *

A month before October; Tobi hoisted up the clone. As soon as they hit the grounds of the mountain graveyard, Severus was latched onto a tentacle-like cord that sprouted out from the clone's body and he was filled with the clone's knowledge and the rest of his magic reserves.

The clone was turning back into whatever substance that was used to make it and Severus staggered back as everything came crashing down.

Pushed over / knocked down with several books in hand…

Insulted…

Jinxed/ stunned from all corners it mattered not where he went….

Cornered...

Strong front…

Humiliated….

Strained friendship with his beloved Lily…

Studying more than ever in the dark arts; creating his on spells….

Owing a life debt…

Graduating and finally…

Tobi waited.

* * *

Severus finally looked up, black eyes changing to spinning red.

Anger boiling to unlimited heights...

"This place was heaven compared to there! No day did I get rest from being humiliated, outcasted by those idiotic buffoons!"

A short silence fell before Severus laughed humorously. "And, to think I owe my life to that insolent Potter!" The man rubbed it in his face when he married Lily; stating plainly that he never had a chance!

Severus removed his right hand from his left arm revealing a black mark with a long, winding snake protruding from the skull's mouth.

"This dark mark…this thing is the draw line." He laughed again humorously; "Dark…. They don't know the meaning of the word," he sneered out. "They haven't seen what hell looks like! They don't know what it means-means to be the last!" Nineteen-year-old Severus shouted out. He still didn't know that Sasuke was alive and was just graduating from the academy or anything else, wholeheartedly believing in Tobi's (Madara) words from seven years ago.

"…."

Tobi began to speak. "Training with you is complete." Tobi couldn't have asked for a better student. "The rest you'll learn on your own as you awaken your Mangekyou Sharingan." He had all the knowledge, all he needed was to awaken it and actually perform the advanced Sharingan techniques.

"As for a final gift," his hands rapidly moved before he spoke again, "This is your final gift however, not your last. Use it wisely…"

Severus nodded having the hand-seals buried and forged deeply within his mind. This was the last time he would see his mentor (well until he returns and he will). Severus went to pack up his things leaving Tobi to his own devices.

But as soon as the other Uchiha left to do just that, the masked man took out the familiar jar holding a set of Sharingan eyes. "You won't be used till years from now. Tobias, you are proud of your son, no?" He placed the eyes back from wherever he snatched them from and waited.

When Severus was gone, Tobi fell into his childish personality and joined with the Zetsu siblings.

"His training was successful…"

Tobi giggled amiably. "Yes, yes, Tobi, Tobi was a good boy and taught, Shin-kun…" he outstretched his hands, swinging them wildly. "Shin-kun~ was very s-u-c-c-e-s-s-f-u-l-~."

The two Zetsu siblings just stared at their longtime friend, wondering what made him so crazy.

Tobi (Madara) didn't notice the stares, or was ignoring them for the time being as he knew he wasn't crazy. No, he wasn't, it was just that he was no longer the Tobi that trained Severus, but now he was Tobi a childish, playful, annoying member of the Akatsuki.

XX...

* * *

Severus was brooding when the dark mark pulsed violently. He was pleased to be reunited with his clone, but the dang mark was like annoying little flies; gritting his teeth, Severus apparated from his position and into the dark lair that belonged to Voldemort.

"My lord..." Severus arrived silently, bending on one knee.

Voldemort looked irritated, his snake-like features looking more reptilian than the previous days. "I am disappointed that my own men could not find one measly child. Do you want to see me, Lord Voldemort, the one who shall take our world to greatest fall?"

No one dared to say a word.

"But, at last it is no more. I have found and narrowed down your searches. Tonight! Tonight, my friends, we strike the only family that meets the foolish prophecy. Tonight, we target-the Potters!"

_Lily…_

With her in mind, Severus raced to find Dumbledore. Sadly, informing him did little to help and Severus finally arrived at the scene. He was greeted by fires and a familiar smell.

_No…._

* * *

The Halloween night chill had no effect on his skin.

When he turned the corner his eyes landed on the dead figure of his beloved friend. He fell to his knees; tears falling wrenchingly down his face. He carefully picked her up cradling the limp body, as if doing so would bring her back to life. But she remained a withered husk.

Once he stopped cradling his friend; his mind was made up and as he blanked his eyes; his Sharingan eyes whirled to life and evolved. They evolved into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Severus carefully stood up, his eyes still in their evolved form as he disappeared out of sight, his dark robes billowing behind him. No one saw him. He never looked back, afraid if he did he would unleash his grief while embracing the babe who had his mother's eyes.

His quick, steady, silent footsteps led him to Spinners' end where he entered the old home. His mother was still there, too stubborn to leave. The woman looked up; it has been a year since she saw her son (it was when he graduated from Hogwarts) and it seemed he changed yet again. It was eerie.

Eileen spoke; "Severus…" the adult's head slowly tilted, turning to face his mother's gaze. His eyes…._his eyes_! Eileen's eyes looked on with fear and hidden awe. What happened to his eyes?

Severus's lips parted as if he was about to speak, however, "Your eyes…" Eileen breathed out. She followed her son towards the mirror; his reaction to the eyes weren't like hers, no. He was looking not only surprised, but glad. He smirked slightly.

His eyes were formed as pinwheels (similar to Sasuke's being the same colors, but not the ellipsed form), except the star was four-pointed and the pupil, or what resembled the pupil was black.

The Mangekyou Sharingan could only be awakened if the user of the Sharingan has experienced a traumatizing event that left them feeling utterly and severely devastated. Tobi informed him of this, but nothing they did could awaken it, but now…. Now, after losing his closest friend, it finally emerged.

Eileen wanted to know what in the hell was going on! "Severus?"

He glanced at her only for a second before answering, "Give me a few minutes and I'll explain," he walked away from the small mirror leaving his mother who quietly sat in the old run-down armchair.

When Severus came back down his eyes were back to their normal black. Instead of wearing the robes in which he darned earlier, he wore a high-collared Uchiha robe. He sat Indian style while his mother sat in the old run-down arm-chair. "Father…Father never told you," Severus started softly.

He received no answer, but a confused look so he told it to the best of his abilities. It was a lot to take in. "You-" she started shaking. "Give me a little while son, I'll contact you when this all has finally sunken in."

That was his dismissal and Severus rose and left his mother, heading to finish off his business. He needed to speak to Dumbledore. The next time he would see his mother would be the very, very last time.

* * *

Weapons were hidden well as Severus stood before Dumbledore; stance looking completely guarded, features hardened and voice cold and devoid. To Dumbledore, this boy looked nothing like the boy who attended Hogwarts (unaware that it was a clone) with the will to learn the wonders of magic, no he looked like a person who was embracing his darkness.

'I am sorry, my boy, but it could not have been avoided.' Dumbledore thought as he stared at Severus a minute longer before speaking.

"If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear. You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

Severus heard the business-like manners that were underneath Dumbledore's tones.

Severus closed his eyes and turned his back to the elderly wizard, exposing the proud fan symbol that lay on his back.

Although taken in memory, Dumbledore thought nothing of it.

Severus never turned around as he addressed Dumbledore.

"On a few conditions…"

* * *

**Simplicity- this isn't what the term is called. I called it that because I don't know the name, but basically it's seeing the obvious or being completely unaware of other's doings. Psych Adolescent explains this well.**

**According to Kishimoto; or (Naruto-Wiki) the info concerning the MS it is not only rare, but different for each person, hence the four-shaped pinwheel, but I kept the colors that Sasuke has with his own MS.**

**What will happen next?! Until next time, I'm out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome old and new, thank you guys/gals for adding this story and giving this a shot. A/N's are in previous chapters. Also, thanks, Tantei!**

_Last time: At the end of 1979, Severus reunited with his magical-clone and joined Voldemort (very short time) until October where he finally awakened_ his Mangekyou Sharingan… After doing so however, "On a few conditions….."

**Caged Bird; Chapter 4!**

* * *

'Only a few conditions,' Dumbledore idly thought, not a problem. "Of course; Severus, my boy….All conditions will be met, but I have a request in return." Of course he did. "The post for potions- I would like you to teach it."

"I have no need to babysit children; if it's to protect the boy then I'll do it when he attends, nothing more. Try again, Albus."

Severus age nineteen, had more important matters than to teach little kids.

Dumbledore frowned and studied the boy whose back was facing him. What was he thinking? "That, my boy, would defeat the purpose. The students _need _a guide to help them. Only you, Severus, can fulfill that need."

The wind blew slightly. Severus straight, oily-looking pointed end hair blew slightly along with; behind him, Dumbledore's beard followed along with their clothing. Once the wind passed, Severus spoke coldly. "It's either that or," his head was turning, he craned his neck to look at Dumbledore with a cold expression that matched his voice.

Dumbledore didn't let the threat go any farther, but he had one more card to play. "Voldemort will rise again, Severus. Then _who _will watch over the boy?"

"The dark lord is dead," Severus nearly growled out as he clenched his fists to the point they were turning white. He had to be dead, he had to be. Unfortunately, deep down something was telling him that the man wasn't.

"Fine, but give me a little time, Albus," he said through thin lips. "That's all I ask."

Dumbledore sounded pleased, as if he had just won the lottery. "Very well, Severus, my boy. You may do as you wish, but, I _expect_ to see you there as the new potions teacher."

Severus levitated, no longer standing at the edge of the cliff; "Hn…" and just like that he soared downwards away from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stayed a little longer, pondering on the events of the night. The boy had changed sufficiently, but what? It wasn't his appearance after all; he looked no different save for the distant, foreign look about him and his dark blue, high-collared robe with the most eccentric-looking fan on the back. No, not that at all. Did Lily's death destroy him that much? Dumbledore didn't know the truth and it would be a long time before he knew the truth.

"It's all for the greater good," he muttered before he apparated from the cliff and to muggle London where he was going to wait for Hagrid to arrive with Harry.

* * *

Severus dropped down and walked, stopping in front of two towering gates that belonged to the Malfoy manor.

A house elf with large golden eyes greeted him, "Master Snape," Severus didn't bother to correct him. "Follow me please, Niffy will show you the way."

Niffy was Narcissa's personal house-elf that helped her with taking care of little Draco. The house elf led him to a large room – the nursery. "Severus," Narcissa greeted, standing over Draco's cradle.

Severus greeted her back quietly as he entered. He walked over towards the cradle looking down on the babe with strands of blond hair and grey eyes peeking outward. His little chubby hand reached out and Severus picked him up.

It was awkward. He never held a babe (It was his clone who did such) before now. It was fascinating to an extent as all babes had that spark. He placed the babe back inside the cradle; "It was nice seeing you both, Narcissa. Do give Lucius my regards."

Lucius's trial….

"The stars, that's all we can believe in," Narcissa replied, not looking at Severus, but her son who was only a few months old.

Severus left the Malfoy manor, lost in his thoughts. 'What will happen to me now?'

* * *

Muggle London or downtown underground, London…. Where the dirtiest and nastiest of dealers, merchants, and the unfortunate end up- the place where all things inhuman would take place like shrimp on a platter-of course, there were wizards that were filthy, too.

The dark alleys where no light dared to travel unless by some miracle wasn't a friendly place to visit yet, Severus walked leisurely in these alleys as if they were a way to comfort his passive demeanor. His nose twitched as the smells engulfed his nostrils- the stench of the various odors threatened to override his senses, nothing days away couldn't cleanse.

A couple of men were laughing –more like cackling as if they had won the jackpot; knuckles cracked loudly- "No stay back…" A female's voice terrified, shrieked out.

That plea…..

The fear….

Something Severus never gave his victims time to act out.

These men, though, were nothing but wannabe-criminals in the making that would most likely work for the more illegal dealings just to get paid. He turned towards the pleading woman who seemed to have spotted him while looking frantically around.

Her brown eyes were large with hope in them as the men turned their saggy heads in the direction she was looking. Narrowed-rounded beady small brown, black, and shade of yellow narrowed a fraction as they squared up Severus whose black coal eyes looked not only murderous and cold, but detached as his emotions were plainly hidden.

"Ah, what'da want? Can't ya see we're busy here," the first one who was a little chubby with short-cut hair; dressed in tare-ragged clothing and small beady brown eyes shouted. He then cracked his knuckles, grinning madly, yellow teeth showing. "Less…ya want to end up like pudding."

If Severus showed emotion he would have snorted and replied with a snarky remark, but alas. "Eh, Jos, ya too scared to speak up? WELL, let's fix that, eh?"

The chubby man charged, ready to punch the daylights out of Severus however, Severus caught his punch in mid-swing; he made contact only briefly, blinking in quick succession, but the man after staring for those few seconds got the message, but it was too late.

With the hand that was still holding the man's hand he clutched a little tighter however, before he could register, Severus twisted; throwing him, sending him hurling for the shattered broken glass.

Damn….That's got to hurt.

Even before they could blink he was standing back in position as if he had never moved. He faced the other two whose expressions resembled that of dumbfounded chickens running with their heads unattached.

"J'Mun! J'Mun!" after no response they faced Severus again.

"Son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!" The more athletic looking one-who had beady black eyes and one gold tooth shouted out, outraged. He charged.

Apparently he was a street fighter.

Unfortunately, Severus Uchiha had more experience and a superb, flawless form of combat. "J' Mun… Jairo…"

The woman gasped. A mistake for her as the one-the last shaggy man grabbed her; snatching a knife from his pocket and holding it under her throat. "Move and I'll cut her."

If he stopped and saved every single person he met, he would be called a saint, but Severus was no such thing and frantically… "Kill her, do as you wish. She has no connection to me."

Which she didn't, she was just someone who he crossed as he was just strolling before leaving London.

Mm… I'm sure it's just a stroll if you're wandering the underground….

No I don't think so.

"Tsked;" the last man grunted and released the woman and launched with his knife.

He was no match for the Uchiha who twisted the weapon out of the man's reach.

Severus grunted and began to turn on his heels when… "WAIT!"

His head hung, "I have no desire to help in any quest."

He began to walk again; "Wait just listen, please. Those men they'll come back and…finish the job! I have no one to ask and I'll pay-"

"You have the wrong person. Find someone else," however, the woman- no she was only a child around thirteen was determined. For that's what he saw when he looked over his shoulder.

"I'll do anything! Just please help me." She had black braided hair, fair skin, brown eyes and wore a simple blue-jump suit that was a little ragged from her encounters.

Severus stared at her a minute too long and blinked pinching the bridge of his nose; "No." He simply said and walked off, but yet once more the girl was determined. She ran after him and by some pure luck found him standing over the roof top of some run-down shitty dwelling.

He wasn't even looking at her, yet the surreal sight before her was amazing.

Severus's head turned away from wherever he was looking ( which was nothing in particular) and turned, eyes downcast gazing with eerie red eyes at the girl who stepped back on seeing them. The surrealistic; amazing moment turned like a tidal wave and was quickly replaced with an unreal, freakish moment as if seeing a semi-horror film. His eyes that were the color of crimson red with comma-looking designs just couldn't be real; eyes like that were only in vampire enterprises , or in other fictions that were created by supernatural lovers.

Her world was turning black. Why? Why, she didn't know, but one thing was clear. Making direct contact with those red eyes was a mistake.

Severus didn't leave her there, bringing her inside the run-down abandoned looking dwelling. She would remember only what she wished nothing more and so with that Severus disappeared completely.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall once more just after stationing Harry Potter on his relatives' doorstep. "You can't be serious? Severus is only nineteen, Albus."

"That may be, but he'll be one of our finest teachers yet."

That was all weeks ago and Severus knew that the prime minister of magic was searching for him to complete some trial in which he had no desire to partake at this time. He was just wandering the plains of one of the great five nations (Umi no Kuni), of the ninja world when he crossed with two people.

The first was his mentor, Tobi (Madara). Tobi wasn't too surprised to see his apprentice, but it was too early. One of the many Akatsuki hideouts was located around on one of the many islands that surrounded the vast sea.

'It's been a few months now hasn't it, Shin–Kun?"

"Hn… I have no time for chatting, Shishō."

"Oh..." Tobi knew or had an idea of what Severus wanted and he was all too familiar with what his apprentice heard. "Alright, Shin-kun, but there are a few things you must know…" Instantly they were in the space-time continuum.

With the same twisted wording he used seven years ago, Tobi told him of several little details that he left out excluding the main purpose of the organization he formed up like catch and eradicate all jinchuuriki to cultivate the Tsuki no me after all; Severus needed to stay on his side.

"Where is Itachi, now?"

Tobi didn't falter and released his Kamui and they were standing in the clearings of one of the islands. Tobi didn't stay though and disappeared in the darkness. Severus paid no heed and watched his eyes focused down below, waiting.

Itachi, who was coming in for a report stopped, his gaze momentarily captured by Severus figure. He was not expecting to see him as he knew that Severus never had the means to return without the key that his father had.

Severus leaped from the cliffs and walked over towards Itachi (his partner was already at the hideout) stopping in front of the older Uchiha.

Just in the shadows golden–snake like eyes glittered and licked his lips. Another Uchiha! He snuck closer slithering like a snake towards the two.

"Sasuke, Itachi…"

Itachi's eyes closed. "You found out that I left not only you, but my brother alive. Do you honestly think that will change anything?"

"I don't care what happens," Severus replied back just as composed. "I'm joining this organization to get my revenge on that blasted village." In actuality it was only for convenience's sake that he was joining the organization; in other words-

"Village?" Itachi had a guess of what village he was talking about and he intensified his gaze, but it seemed Severus wasn't irked by it.

"You don't know," and Itachi watched him carefully. Right now, the organization was just a mercenary organization that took on hired jobs from different nations, but soon that will all change and Itachi who could feel the wind shift could only hope that Severus was no longer a member when that time came.

Severus's eyes hardened. "Don't play dumb, Itachi. That was never your forte," he turned around to leave.

Itachi's eyes didn't change, but there was one thing that was clear, Severus wasn't going to go through with destroying Konoha.

Uchiha Severus was unattainable, Orochimaru found out through his spy, Kabuto who was working as an agent to the Akatsuki. It was unfortunate indeed however, one day he was going to meet the third Uchiha member that he was going to make sure of.

After finding out this information…

* * *

The body started to split and change. Kabuto with his grey hair and glasses appeared to the left as the main culprit revealed himself; he had waist-length black hair, sickly pale skin, and dark amber–slitted eyes. "Fascinating don't you think, Kabuto? Who knew that Itachi left another alive."

"Indeed. Do you want him to be captured, Orochimaru-sama?"

"No, he is unattainable and I already have someone else in mind."

Kabuto was quiet for a moment, before... "And, if one of us encounters him?"

Orochimaru licked his lips out of habit. "Test him out nothing more, Kabuto. Let's go."

Three months later after Severus, or Shin did criminal deeds for the organization…"He will defect soon," Tobi who wasn't an active member yet, but a benefactor to the organization spoke to Zetsu. "Don't fret." He said as if he was easing away some fears. "He's not going to be killed as we have taken a liking to him; no he will be used again."

"I have no doubt; I'll continue to send a clone to watch over him. I'm curious of his next actions."

Indeed Severus defected just as Tobi predicted. He abandoned the Akatsuki garments excluding the ones he didn't have as a member such as a ring and his high-collared robes; now darning in a raised-collared long-sleeved loose Uchiha shirt with the crest on the back, black pants and standard sandals.

While he traveled various lands, Sasuke was a member of team seven with team-mates being Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata who was the only one he seemed to tolerate.

His mentor finally joined the Akatsuki with the alias of a playful, blundering idiot Tobi…

They obtained three new members one being Deidara…

Orochimaru worked on his own goals and-

Severus was thinking deeply while he lay to rest for the night outside of Yugakure. However, we know not of what he was thinking, as the ninjas in hiding interrupted his thoughts. They were unknown ninjas.

"He's not the one we're looking for, let's go," he blinked. Now, that was something you didn't normally see every day. Not pondering on it he went his way, but upon reaching up towards his continued path he met some other troubles he couldn't avoid.

Rain ninjas... No, they weren't rain ninjas however; it wasn't the time to see who they were. Severus pulled out his tsurugi and tilted his blade in an arc before attacking them mercilessly.

It was obvious that they were after something or someone, but what could it possibly be? For, that's what he thought as he fought battle after battle getting injured slightly after all he refused to use his Mangekyou sharingan; advanced techniques as he knew that constant use of the powerful set of ocular eyes could deter his eyesight.

Frantically he needs his eyesight.

Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu.

The huge tidal wave soared like a mass of destruction. Several shinobi were caught in the fray, but they were only stalled however, the landscape was not so lucky. Severus pulled back, leaping several feet backwards, but then –

He was struck.

Damn….poison. Severus pulled out the small needle that contained the poison and with one hand rapidly moved through the hand seals and fired an advanced fire technique -Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (great dragon fire)-launching several fire dragons successfully turning his opponents that were left into ashes.

His breathing was ragged as he was exhausted; his left arm was injured badly from both the poison and wounds inflicted there. The poison slowed his movements however; he managed to stop between several foliages after crossing some strange, snake-like path; only once settled did he rest.

Unfortunately that was not to be the case, "State who you are."

Severus looked up from the kunai knife, his eyes flicking upwards and he smirked…. A Konoha ninja and not just any Konoha ninja either. "Severus, Uchiha, Severus."

* * *

**Severus didn't meet the intended OC that I have in mind for him to meet that won't happen until next chapter probably. Until next time, I'm out!**

**Umi no Kuni- land of seas.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Last Time: Severus looked up from the kunai knife, his eyes flicking upwards and he smirked…. "Severus. Uchiha, Severus."_

**Caged Bird: Chapter 5!**

* * *

Negotiations never existed as soon as they laid eyes on each other.

Kakashi could see it. It was in his black, porcelain eye gaze.

Another Uchiha… Will this be good for Sasuke?

"Uchiha, you say," Kakashi questioned, his one eye watching the other. For all he knew this teenager could be someone who was using the name for someone else's games.

On the other hand the teenager did have the features, but humans, humans always would have some similar characteristics to another. However, something was telling him to haul the teenager and bring him back with him to the village.

And, with the shuffle over with that's just what he did.

When Severus opened his black eyes, he noted he was in a hospital. He hated hospitals.

"Hokage-sama, he is awake."

Hokage then… he was in Konoha.

"Kakashi," the wizened third greeted the Jōnin with a dismissal.

Severus turned to see who this Kakashi was and was annoyed that it was the same Konoha ninja he fought.

"Severus-kun," The third breathed out; staring disbelievingly.

Severus didn't answer, his anger was boiling. Hatred was swirling like a spiral.

Hiruzen was ok with the silence; he was just glad that Tobias's son had come back after eight years.

Severus's hatred overflowed and he leapt out of the bedding despite his recovering condition, but he didn't get far with the ANBU. He was determined and fueled with his hatred; his enemy was right in front of him! He surged through the idiots who thought they could restrain him however...

"You have no right to question me! You have no right, bastard!" ANBU held him back with a strong chain.

Hiruzen was quite taken aback.

"Don't hold the boy, let him attack!" It was the ANBU's turn to be taken aback as they let go of Severus.

Hiruzen let out a breath before speaking yet again. "Severus…" this is why he hated his job sometimes, but this had to be done. "Men, follow me, quickly now," Severus swatted the ANBU away and glaring hatefully at the Hokage's back, walking in front of two wary ANBU guards.

The next thing he knew was darkness.

* * *

Darkness….

Shackled like a cornered animal. The cool air of the small vacant dungeon-like presence that greeted Severus wasn't as uncomfortable as one would think, as his coal obsidian eyes were closed, lengthened bangs covered his features as his lips were slightly parted. He was breathing as his chest heaved up and down in rhythm.

Severus dared not open his eyes this time around though, he knew where he was, or at least his subconscious knew. He was in a cell of sorts.

The sound of a clanging creak indicated that metal doors were being opened and someone was entering. They stopped in front of his shackled form. His sword was nowhere on his person neither were his other weapons apparently.

"Leave us and stand outside for a moment," he heard the hokage speak to the guards. "I wish to speak to him myself."

"Of course, Hokage, sir," One guard mostly likely bowed respectively, and then their footsteps were leaving.

With their presence gone silence greeted them momentarily before the silence was broken by the Hokage. "I apologize greatly, but you've given us no choice. How have you been, Severus-kun?"

Severus smirked. Hiruzen raised a brow wondering just what he said that could warrant such an expression. "You have to forgive me," the words sounded wrong as if the words were never meant to come from his lips. "I haven't been known as Severus for a very long time."

"You haven't?"

Severus's lips quirked as his eyes looked amused for some strange reason. It was probably an Uchiha thing, Hiruzen thought. "Shin, if you will."

Hiruzen pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Shin, very well. Shin, I like to know how you have been faring."

Severus picked up his head slowly, shackles rattling a little with his movements; "Hn. I suppose you could remove these shackles? They seem highly inappropriate, especially to one who has just recently returned home."

The smirk never once left Severus's features.

Hiruzen looked solemn. "I am afraid not. Your transgressions weren't exactly one that I was expecting. Shin, how did you get here? If memory serves me well, your father had the key to brining you here."

Severus chuckled darkly. "Does that matter?" Hiruzen was a patient man and had dealt with many that were once behaving like Severus was now. "I found a way to come back."

The person that was in the shadows never once opened his mouth.

"No I suppose not. Not, anymore. How is your father, Shin?" Hiruzen noted that his smirked dropped and hatred burned brightly, all traces of being a sarcastic civil man gone.

Hiruzen nodded," I'll return tomorrow." He turned to leave along with the other person following.

In the darkness Severus's face twisted even farther. They will pay, every single one of them would pay.

"Hokage-sama," Inoichi started conversationally.

"He is who he says he is, Inoichi-san. We need to find out more before releasing him. I fear he would attack an innocent with his hatred."

"But. What of Sasuke, sir? He is the boy's relative."

"Right now we let, Kakashi deal with Sasuke and his team."

XX….

* * *

A few days later as team seven was waiting for Kakashi; Kakashi was summoned by the third hokage. "Urgh! Why is he always late?!" Naruto bellowed angrily.

"Shut up, NARUTO!" Sakura was yelling, looking even more ticked than Naruto felt as she whacked him on the head. "We don't need to listen to your whining today!"

"I-I-I'm sure he had something i-m-p-o-r-t-a-n-t to do, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, poking her two fingers together in a nervous gesture.

Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes gave her a look in which she, Hinata flushed even farther. "Doubt it, Hinata."

Sakura blinked, her focus no longer on Naruto, but on her crush. "What did you say, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't even answer her and closed his eyes, annoyed. Not even Hinata's stuttering was helping him.

Kakashi finally appeared, crouched as always with his one-eyed smile they became so accustomed to seeing. "Yo, got lost on the road of stupidity."

Naruto was instantly fuming followed by Sakura. "Hey! You lying shit-bag, Sensei!" Naruto hollered. "There's no such road!"

"Yeah, only Naruto knows the route," Sakura added in with a huff.

Hinata mumbled something looking away and Sasuke just pinched the bridge of his nose. Kami, they were so annoying.

"Kakashi."

"Oi, hey to you too… Sasuke, Hinata." Kakashi waved off as he was just swatting a fly. "You both should try it sometime; it might do you some good."

"Come on, sensei," Sakura frowned, bored of playing Kakashi's usual excuse –antics. "What are we doing today?"

"Alright," Kakashi finally spoke seriously. "You three can go and train, or whatever. You're free to do what you want for today. Sasuke," Sasuke looked at him impassively the same way that Shin did. "Come with me."

Sasuke unfolded his arms and stuck them in his pockets following Kakashi who immediately began to take off after giving his instructions to the team.

"Well, bye, I'm off." Sakura said passing Naruto and Hinata as if she no longer cared about what they were going to do.

"Wait, Sakura–chan!" Naruto ran after her, leaving Hinata alone on the bridge for a few seconds, before she trotted off to practice.

XX…

* * *

"Here," Kakashi handed Sasuke a folder. "Read that. It should have some interesting information." It wasn't unusual to see Kakashi without his precious book in hand-Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge his sensei's oddity and opened the folder and began to read; his eyes widening from each word.

He threw the folder back to Kakashi, his expression impassive as ever. "Well," he started impatiently. "That wasn't all was it?"

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke could be a little handful sometimes. "Right, let's keep moving."

Kakashi led them to the Hokage who was waiting for them. Severus stood off near the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed(his weapons were still confiscated by the hokage), looking passively at the two who just entered the room.

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet, Uchiha Severus, or as he prefers Shin. It seems he has come back even after he has threatened him not to." Sasuke and Severus's eyes glazed over with anger. Itachi was not a subject one talked about so freely.

"Is this what you and this village have been feeding him?" Kakashi, Sasuke and Hiruzen looked towards Shin who was sneering viciously. "That's sick."

Hiruzen's brown eyes narrowed, "Was that not what you told us? Shin, did you not witness him kill the clan as well?"

How stupid they believed what that blond interrogator found in his head. Well, wasn't that just dandy? "I," Severus's sneer lessened slightly. "I did not mean it that way. I simply meant of what have you been telling, Sasuke all these years."

"Nothing that he doesn't already know," the third hokage answered. It was too quick; Severus noted narrowing his eyes a fraction before schooling his features.

"How did you survive?" Sasuke asked rather coldly. "Why did he spare you?" Each word was uttered as if needle thorns were hanging above their heads.

Severus closed his eyes as if he was remembering before he snapped them open. "I was weak. I was unworthy to be killed because I simply wasn't strong enough."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fist inside his pockets. Just like him. Itachi.

"_Foolish little_ _brother_, _why do you think _I spared _you?"_ It sounded like his brother, but it wasn't really, just an illusion his mind made up to make that night all the more real.

Kakashi began to speak before Sasuke could say something, "Why did you change your name?" He asked as if he was curious, but he really wasn't just wanted to change the subject as he could see Sasuke's reactions.

"Hn," Severus shrugged it off as if he was just stating that he didn't care for explaining, which he didn't.

Whilst this was going the Hokage dug out a scroll. "You two may go to the Uchiha compound. Shin, I believe these are yours." He handed the scroll to the elder Uchiha who nodded with a grunt and took the scroll that held weapons unsealing it and taking what was his.

"Don't you think that was too easy, sir?" Kakashi questioned referring to the scroll and the situation in general.

"I'm getting old, Kakashi. But, perhaps, Severus-kun can change Sasuke for the better."

Kakashi nodded. "If you say so, sir," he saluted before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

The cover story was simple: Shin went to live with his father who married a woman overseas. They would come and visit, but on the night of the massacre they never came and so, Shin who found out the hard way finally returned to the village worried for Sasuke, his only surviving relative. It was so simple because it was so close to the truth no one would find fault to it.

* * *

A month later it was time for the Chūnin exams. Severus was wary of Gaara and had every right to be. The boy was nothing like anyone that lived in Konoha, no. The boy was even more dangerous than he and Sasuke. He was a monster.

However, the one who nearly caused him to have a heart attack was Orochimaru. He was so much like Voldemort it was enough to send him spiraling.

"Kufufu," the man licked his lips standing in Kusa-ninja attire. "We have finally met, Severus, or shall I say, Shin-kun?"

Severus tensed up. He had never met this man, he was sure of it.

"Kufufu…Don't look like that. You wound me," Orochimaru licked his lips once more, looking highly amused. He was going after Sasuke, but couldn't resist meeting the elder Uchiha.

'I don't need him as a vessel, but...' He had the Sharingan as well. One would call him greedy for power and others would call him insane, but how could one such as himself resist? He knew he said several months ago that this Uchiha was unattainable, but right now….he licked his lips again. So, much power!

"Why don't we save the greetings for later?" Orochimaru said sickly as he launched forward a crazed look in his eyes.

Severus dodged, evading out of the way in a way he never did with his previous fights. This man wasn't just like Voldemort- he was _this _country's Voldemort and that thought warranted him to get away as fast as he could!

He blocked with his left arm as the man came launching, neck twisted and fangs protruding outwards however; that was a mistake as the sannin was waiting on him to do just that.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It's been months now, Albus." Fudge ground out. The two were in a meeting. "And, Severus Snape has yet to be found. You know full well if he is not found by the end period then, I will see that he has no trial and is immediately placed in Azkaban with Sirius Black."

Within a couple of months, a new term/semester was going to start soon. Dumbledore was starting to wonder himself. "He is only sorting out important issues with himself. He will show up before the end period, Fudge. Now, if you excuse me, I must be going," Dumbledore stood and floo out the minister's office.

"He's a traitor, Albus," a fellow order member growled out. Dumbledore sat in the high chair. "Why else on the night He-Must-Not-Be–Named did he disappear?"

"Now, you listen here, Andy'," Hagrid, a member of the order boomed. "You speak nothing of him. The professor knows what he's doing."

"Hagrid, enough, I have seen Severus, (many made faces of anger at the death-eater who supposedly changed sides) that night. He has made his decision to change sides and I have given him his space before he begins teaching as potions instructor."

Andy snorted. "With all due respect, sir, he is unqualified and too suspicious to join not only us, but to teach innocent students as well!"

Dumbledore spoke calmly. "One's past regressions can be fixed, Andy. Now…"

XXX…

* * *

Severus's knees hit the ground; clenching his left shoulder painfully. What in the hell did this guy do to him?! It was freaking burning. No, it wasn't hurting, it was excruciatingly painful. What was worse; he didn't have the energy to un-seal any of his potions, or use healing jutsus.

He was losing consciousness, that he knew and he felt that his magic and Chakra were fighting to get back to normal however, the wicked energies were putting up a battle of their own.

"Mm…" Orochimaru hummed sounding interested in his new subject. "How interesting, Shin-kun." Orochimaru wanted to stay and watch to the end but he couldn't, staying in a place for too long wasn't good for one such as himself. "Farewell, Shin-kun."

And then all Severus knew was darkness. The curse mark appearing directly above his dark mark; glistering brightly.

* * *

Severus wasn't the only one who encountered Orochimaru, but despite that the Chūnin exams continued and life went on as if nothing happened. The invasion happened and Sarutobi, the third Hokage lost his life in the process. While Naruto left with the toad sannin to find Tsunade, Sasuke was…

"Do you really think that I could get stronger here, Shin?" No one in the village called him Severus, heck he didn't refer to himself with his given name on the reason that: It was less complicated and more towards complex.

"Are you really asking me that, Itoko? In this merry-go–round village? Please, you're better off leaving." Severus snorted derisively.

Sasuke smirked.

Itachi was quite surprised to see Severus again. However, this wasn't what he had in mind and there was no way he was going to have his plans ruined however, just maybe; maybe something could come out of this.

They were all located in a hotel hall.

"Who is he, Itachi?" Kisame, his partner asked; shark-like eyes focused on Severus rather than Sasuke.

"It's been so long itoko, foolish little brother. But, I'm not here for either of you. Where is Naruto?"

Kisame just chuckled, finding the situation quite humorous.

Unfortunately, Itachi was not in the mood to fight a sannin, "Let's go Kisame."

Severus helped up Sasuke who clenched his fist. His mind was made up and Severus could see it if his smirk was anything to go by.

Naruto and Jiraya stayed for a few minutes before setting off to find Tsunade once more.

* * *

A few weeks after the encounter and the inauguration of the fifth hokage, Tsunade, Sasuke and Severus fled the village known as Konoha. "Shin, stop this and come to your senses," Kakashi started.

"My senses," he scoffed, his eyes blazing with hatred. "I never lost them. I don't need to return, go back and pretend I never came into your lives."

"How can you say such things?" Kakashi asked standing in a stance, but not moving. "You changed us greatly. Why do you persist on leaving the village? What did we do? Shin, what is it? When you entered the village you hated us then, but only stayed rooted because of Sasuke-kun and now-"

Kakashi didn't understand something. Why after six months from today did Severus decide to defect the village now, especially with Orochimaru's influencing him?

"Don't speak of my itoko as if you know him," Severus growled, his hand reaching for his tsurugi. One hand held the sword while his other formed several hand–seals that Kakashi was familiar with because he taught him that very jutsu with Sasuke during the Chūnin exams.

Electricity swamped through the air like a thousand birds setting off into the sky; "Chidori – he switched his sword in the hand which possessed the gleaming lightning-"Tsurugi," the sword was swimming with electricity and he launched, Kakashi sighed defeated and charged with his own lightning.

Severus evaded. He held his sword in an arc just as Kakashi turned from the tree and attacked again, but he dodged and maneuvered his lightning blade once more in an arc slicing a cloned Kakashi which canceled out his lightning.

He switched to his second more prominent affinity, wind. He sheathed his sword and stood in the Uchiha stance ready as Kakashi charged no longer using his lightning affinity, but pulling out a kunai knife launching for Severus.

Kakashi skied backwards, one eye slightly wide, he wasn't expecting him to use wind protection wall. However, he was determined and he wasn't going to leave this battle field without the Uchiha.

Fuuton: Kami Kaze…

Unfortunately; Kakashi with the help of his Sharingan which he revealed sometime during the fight used fuuton: Kaze-Kiri (which is a counter used to block oncoming wind attacks) as a counter and assaulted Severus.

Severus gritted his teeth he was on par with Kakashi. It was just like the first time, like that day he was poisoned and wounded. He scoffed. Well, of course they were he was an Uchiha.

"Damn," he gritted as he pulled back nearly avoiding the attack by his karasu genjutsu he pulled at the last second.

Kakashi knew from experience with Itachi that, that technique couldn't be followed. So, with that he picked up the abandoned headband protector that Severus wore only recently and went to report his failed mission; meeting up with the team who also failed in getting Sasuke back. He not only found a team who failed in their mission, but Naruto lying nearly dead in the waters and Kakashi grimaced; Sasuke used the Chidori the same technique Shin used on him.

* * *

Severus trotted through the foliage from escaping from Kakashi. He was angry … six months, he wasted six months, but it was not all wasted as he did get through Sasuke.

Strangely enough the path that he was on was that same foliage path he met the copy-ninja nearly six months ago near Yugakure.

He walked a little ways where in the distance was a home. People were there he could sense it, but he was exhausted. In his perceptual vision he saw an elderly woman crossed over towards him, but all he took in was her old wrinkled kind looking face, before he collapsed.

"Nana…" the old woman who appeared to be in her hundreds; perhaps older than a mere century called a young woman who was about Severus's age over to help her; "Help your old gran with this young lad won't you?"

* * *

**Cut!**

***I won't have Severus exploit the Chidori like Sasuke or the Rasengan like Naruto. He only knows the technique and can use them to an extent like Kakashi can conjure up the Rasengan.**

**Nature types:**

**Fire (natural affinity).**

**Wind (affinity).**

**Lightning release**

**Ok, this has to be said. For you flamers out there, if you've got time to talk shit, and write it then you have time to click the back button and do something productive. So, if anyone sends a flame, I will make marshmallows with them and spit out before cooking more.**

**SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove- Don't let them get you down and discourage you to not finish your story. Your story Renascentia is an awesome read! No one flames my favorite stories, got it!**

**R&R!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Note

**I don't own Harry Potter nor Naruto!**

** Of course you guys already knew that! **

**Anyways, this sadly isn't an up-date. This is a note and I apologize a thousand times over! However, there is something of most importance that must be known.**

** My stories: This fic Cage Bird is going on small hold until every chapter (1-7) has been thoroughly revised and beta-read by an awesome writer and who became another good friend: Tantei. so, for those of who you are just finding this and to those who are waiting , I hope to be done before my next up-date. **

**This gees for my other stories as well and that's only putting trying to get out of school aside. **

**I unfortunately do not have an o-make for you guys! Sorry!**

** A quick shout-out to: Jostanos, Ultimate-Owner, SakuraLisel, God of All, The Almighty Pyro, ZabuzasGirl, Artjr,Tantei and so many others! And, its not just for reviewing, alerting, favoring, no! It's also for keeping me encouraged to finish my works! **

**Please continue to wait patiently:) **

**I hoped you guys have a good Halloween and Thanksgiving! **

**Until, I up-date... **

**Ja. **

*** This note will be deleted when I up=date an actual chapter. Thanks guys. **


	8. Chapter six

**Thanks all and thanks, Tantei!**

**Chapter: 6!**

* * *

Severus slowly opened his eyes, before squinting; placing a hand over his eyes, and closing them once more. He removed his hand, waited a moment, then he opened them once more adjusting to the dim-lit room.

"You're awake, young man," He turned at hearing the shoji screen doors open; revealing an old woman with closed eyes, wrinkles, a kind smile, and white hair with traces of grey in the traditional bun; wearing a simple, dark kimono.

Her features, though... where had he seen those features?

"You're here in my home, young man," She said simply.

"Who are you?" He asked, as his voice croaked.

The old lady chuckled, eyes opening down, looking at Severus. She closed them before replying, though. "Call me Hana, young man. But, if I recall, isn't it polite to give _your_ name as well?"

Severus didn't answer for a moment. "Shin."

The old woman leaned from the doorframe. "I'll have my granddaughter keep you company, young man. You must be hungry; I'll be back with some soup. Nana," the old woman called her granddaughter.

Nana entered the room, bowing.

"Why don't you tend to him while I prepare some soup for us, dear?" The older woman made her request over her shoulders as she began to head out of the room.

Nana did as she was told by her grandmother. In the dim light as she sat, tending to the wounds; Severus gazed at her. She was around his age; fair, white skinned, purplish-black hair; gentle features, dressed in what he could see from the light were light colors, but what really threw him off were her eyes.

White with a light lavender tinge…

They were of that blasted Hyūga clan! The same clan that served that damn village without question! He hated them because they, like so many blind buffoons, followed the rule of that village blindly, even if the only Hyūga he could tolerate was the heiress (who was Sasuke's teammate).

Did he fall into a trap? Were these people going to bring him back as soon as they could?! He'd be damned before he goes back to that damn village! He had to be away just for a little while longer (just until Sasuke returned from his training).

"I'm fine, Hyūga," he growled out. "Go and leave me be."

She tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, sir, but we have never met before today." Her tone of mannerism reminded him of the young Hyūga girl who was a part of Team Seven. "How do you know my name?"

He shook his head; "Your features. In short, that gives you away."

"Oh..." her voice was as soft as ever as she said that one word in a whisper. Before she could utter anything else, her gran entered the room with a tray of soup.

The old woman, Hana, served them both, sitting not too far from her granddaughter. Severus sat up, slightly and slowly, giving the old woman a look. "Come now, young man, it isn't _poison."_She chuckled at her little joke.

Severus glared the Uchiha trademark glare.

"Your wounds won't heal if you don't eat. You've been out for two days tops and you need nourishment," the old woman spoke with the bowl of soup in hand.

Severus glanced down at the soup only briefly before looking at the old woman again. "Hyūga, maybe, but I have a few questions before anything happens."

Hana finished up her soup, then chuckled lightly. "Why are we here, right? It's a long story, young man." Severus gave her a look saying he had time, so she could tell him. Hana chuckled again; Nana needed to know this, anyway. "It was so long ago. My brother and I were born to the main house. However, my fate-

"You were to be given the curse seal."

"Yes, Uchiha-san," Hana finally said his name as she knew what to find if she was looking for a person, besides, his clothing and his proud mannerisms were a dead giveaway that he was a freaking Uchiha.

She chuckled at the startled look on his face,"Don't look surprised; I encountered your clansmen as well during my day."

Severus relaxed only for a moment.

"Grandmother, you..." Nana began, but Hana shushed her.

"In the end, I ran away and escaped because of my brother who accepted a mission that utterly failed with only a few survivors. You are clearly troubled. You shouldn't be, young Uchiha–san, we will not be alerting anyone of your whereabouts." However, the old woman wasn't admitting to something, but he didn't know what it was yet.

Hana stood, grabbing the tray and the two bowls. When she reached to take Severus one however, "Hn…I'll eat."

Hana chuckled and Nana smiled gently. Nana made to follow her grandmother out of the room, but before that, she hung her head not facing Severus who was eating. "Uchiha-san, thank you."

She was about to exit when another "hn"reached her ears followed by, "My bowl."

Nana nodded and turned around, strolling over towards Severus and gathered his empty bowl in her hands; watching as he lay back down on the futon.

"Thank you again, Uchiha-san," She whispered as she walked out.

He was left alone-in peace. Soon he could leave this place for good; little did he know fate had an adventure in store for him.

Sleeping never lasted long for Severus, but now with the curse mark, it was impossible to sleep. The annoying voice of Orochimaru was persistent, but Severus ignored it. Severus woke up; looking at his surroundings grudgingly. Where…?

Soft padding reached his ears, followed by a small knock from the other side of the shoji doors. "Uchiha-san," the voice was soft spoken. That was Nana, the Hyūga.

_"__Would you really trust in her, Severusss__?" _Orochimaru enjoyed saying his true name as it had so many s's to it and made for an excellent hissing sound. _"__You're not too far from the fire country. They could easily be lying.__"_

Severus tensed up. It was true the land of fire was just a days' trip from Yugakure and the land of sound was a night away from it.

"...Uchiha-san?"

The young Hyūga adult left to tend to whatever her grandmother needed.

Severus slowly began to rise, testing out his joints properly, before he rose out of the futon. He opened the shoji door to find the tray in which the young woman was referring to and picked it up. He was prideful and rude, but he knew if the old lady and her granddaughter wanted to do something to him like poison his food, they wouldn't last anyway and besides it was better than wasting it.

And, for some strange reason, he believed the old woman…

For now…

Severus wasted enough time. He went to see the old lady, only to find her in the kitchen rolling dough with a dough roller. Her back was facing him, so with that, he placed the tray down and got straight to the point. Unfortunately; Hana didn't have the answer or more precisely, didn't give the answer he wanted to hear. Severus held out his Tsurugi, pointing it at her throat.

"What do you mean – Explain yourself."

Her answer yet again was not something that he wished to hear, and with much restraint he withdrew his sword from her being and sheathed it, before leaving her to her own devices opting to train in order to release some of his pent up anger.

There was something she was hiding. Something she wasn't telling- "Do forgive an old woman for burdening you, young man," She spoke, still rolling out the last of the bread. He stopped momentarily, but immediately began to walk forward again, leaving the old woman to go train. What did she mean, burden him?

His brows furrowed in thought as he stepped out into the sunlight; looking around his surroundings. he found Nana's purple mid-back hair instantly. The woman was in the Hyūga stance hitting a tree while a basket of leaves stood innocently near her side.

Healing salves….

What else could they be for?

"Ha!"

Her left hand struck the tree that she was using to practice.

"Ha!"

Followed by her right, then repeated.

Severus continued to stare impassively.

~ Her back is turned. It would be _**so **_easy, ~ Orochimaru crackled in his mind. ~So, easy, Severus-kun. Go on, kill her, then the old woman before they turn you in. ~

Severus rubbed at his upper left shoulder; trying to ignore the snake desperately.

_~You know I am right, Severus-kun. ~_

She stopped and heaved in a breath before exhaling and picking up the basket, she looked back up and greeted Severus with a kind, polite greeting to which he replied with a straggled; "Hn."

Nana tilted her head worriedly. Was he in pain? "You are still recovering, Uchiha–san. You should go back-"

"I'm fine, Hyūga," he growled out. "Now leave me be."

Nana nodded, resigned no longer pressuring the subject and left Severus alone.

Nana walked over towards her grandmother whose back was turned; "Nana…"

Hana sounded hesitant for a moment as if she carried the weight of the world. For, what she was about to do to them both, she might as well have the world on her shoulders. "Leave the leaves for me to crush. Go and grab the sealing scrolls along with two-three large sealing scrolls and pack everything in your room in boxes in the next room. Label them if needed, but not the scrolls."

What? Pack everything? "Grandmother..."

Hana didn't look up. "Go, Nana. No time should be wasted."

Nana nodded reluctantly and obeyed; packing up her clothes and anything she could bring along. She always did what her grandmother wanted. Sometimes, it was without question others she questioned on several occasions. Just like the request. She had to question that. However, the more she questioned the more she felt an ache in her stomach.

_Something…definitely wasn't right._

While she did as her grandmother told her, Severus continued to train all whilst trying to figure out what the strange smell in the air could be.

Hana made two clones in order to make the ointments._ Hope you can forgive an old woman, my granddaughter. After all, this old woman wants only the best for you__,__ dear; I just only hope I'm leaving you in the right hands._

Her other clone nodded in agreement with her silent thought. Two other clones were busy packaging several things in a scroll leaving much behind while she went to search for the young Uchiha. She found him, still training. "What is it?" Severus asked rather coldly. He never did like being interrupted when he was training.

Although she didn't mind, Hana didn't like beating around the bush too much, but as she said earlier; "Forgive an old woman for burdening you, young man."

Severus turned to face her slightly with emotionless, cold eyes. "You said that earlier. What do you mean?"

Hana smiled ruefully, but did not answer, she bowed her head a little, her old age ringing through however, and she turned on her heels and left Severus to continue his training.

_~ Severus-kun, get rid of them. You know you want to. They know too much, just slit their throats and leave. ~_ He couldn't leave, the old woman told him so. ~I'll _give you the power to leave, Severus-kun, and all the power you would want. You'll be invincible, unstoppable no one, but Sasuke-kun would be on par with you. ~_

_~I could complete your training. Your mentor did not teach you everything, Severus-kun; ~ _Orochimaru said sickly sweet as if he was coaxing a prey into its trap. Orochimaru continued to coax, speaking words that would get through Severus eventually.

"Hn, I don't need your help," was his only reply.

_~ Oh, but you do,"~ Orochimaru insisted._

That night, Severus found himself heading to the closet room; sliding open the door soundlessly with a kunai in hand.

Nana's eyes opened widely. Knife point to her throat, the person, the person she could see from his chakra was the Uchiha. Before she could comprehend anything else, Severus was gone, vanished from the room.

* * *

A week passed and he still was with the old woman and her granddaughter. He and the young woman never talked about that night when he was going to kill her and acted as if nothing happened.

Nana, he learned was a curious woman, and had a dream to protect those she cared about even one personal goal that he snorted over because many other females had that silly dream.

"You're too soft hearted, Hyūga. Naïvete doesn't even contribute to your ignorance, it's best you forget and disregard that dream,before it crushes you whole."

Nana frowned and shook her head, dark purple hair swaying lightly either movement. "It may be, but I cannot change what I believe in, Shin-kun."

"Hn."

When Sunday came, everything that happened during the week was beginning to crash down and the one who was bringing down the bomb was Hana who finally revealed several things.

Severus narrowed his black eyes, calculating his next move. A dark chuckle inside his mind danced like venom, _~ See, Severus-kun. You should have heeded my advice. ~_

While ignoring the snake-sannin, Severus saw out of the corner of his eye, Nana's reactions.

Nana was shocked, horrified at the very thought of what her grandmother said. It couldn't be true! It just_...couldn't be_-

"I'll drop the barrier and give you both a head start, but once it's dropped..." Hana trailed off.

Hana knew her granddaughter was about to start protesting, so she gestured to Severus with a nod and… "GO! Get out of here!"

The barrier of mystic energy dropped like a cannon. Severus grabbed Nana, holding her by her waist as he moved with blurring speed. However, he heard the cries of the men that came from all directions and with Nana's desperate scream of-

"No, Grandmother!" Then the smell of fresh tears he knew that the woman in his hold was crying.

Weapons whizzed through the air.

"We, Fuma (the Fuma ninjas are affiliated with sound and for various reasons, they wanted the land in which the old woman lived) will have this land as ours soon enough! Destroy everything the woman possesses, even family!"

The house, furniture and whatever other things such as the gardens and tapestry were set aflame. The red-orange flames danced as they consumed the house and all in it.

Severus hung on tight, pushing his legs far away as possible while Nana continued to grieve over her grandmother and her home; too grief-stricken to even struggle.

The Fuma weren't the only ninjas who wanted that land –that's right, its rival clans wanted it as well-the Iga and Koga clans.

Orochimaru remained quiet in his mind while they sprinted from branch to branch.

XX….

Severus led them into a cave. Nana sat away from him, hands over her knees and head buried inside them, her black-purple hair hung around her like a small curtain. Although it was silent Severus could hear the tears that were falling and the soft whimpering.

"Quit grieving, it won't bring her back," Severus broke through the silent agony speaking coldly as if she was weak.

He was leaning against the cavern arm over his wound he received; healing it. It was nothing serious since he dodged and evaded most of the projectiles.

Sure, he could've shown a little sympathy; after all _his _clan was reduced to only three-four members, he lost his best friend, and his father. But, he couldn't, because she still _had _a clan, a family to go back to. _She _hadn't had to lose all her family members in a bloody massacre, hadn't had to watch.

Nana's head slowly raised upwards, her face wrenched in tears. She looked pathetic and it was just infuriating Severus more. "Forget revenge it doesn't suit you," He said coldly.

Her head hung low as she gritted her teeth, tears still falling. He was right she wouldn't be able to take revenge it wasn't in her nature. "I- I can't forget what they've done."

Severus cut her off like a knife, snorting. "For starters, you can fulfill her last wish." He inwardly snorted as he repeated those words in his head. What made him say such things? He had a clan to avenge, after all, and there was no room for pity, no room for weak emotions like sympathy and kindness.

Nana blinked away her tears; "Her wish?" she sounded small saying those words. "She told you?" she was looking at him through the darkness of the cave her white lavender eyes focusing on where she could feel him staring intently.

"Hn" was all he said before he moved from his spot.

"Where are you going?" She called.

" To get firewood and food," Severus answered, not turning to face her.

"Oh…" He was gone even before she muttered those two syllables.

Everything was starting to make sense. It explained why her grandmother had her pack away everything and why–no, she believed that people controlled their own fate. Severus came back with small logs and rabbits.

He skinned them within the matter of minutes and started the fire with a simple fire ball before handling the meat to Nana.

She was perplexed only for a second; catching on, quickly and reached out; her blue flowered irosode kimono sleeve glimmering lightly from the fire that flickered within the cave.

Nana took out her last sealing scroll her grandmother gave her, holding it out and looking at it forlornly. She slowly began to unseal it, wondering what was inside however; she received her answer being some of her grandmother's unopened kitchen sets, salt and seasoning, aid kit and the healing salves.

She took out the seasoning and resealed the scroll somewhat apprehensive to touch anything else.

Her grandmother _knew_. Knew something like this was going to happen and had her preparing for it the whole week. Thinking of the ones that set her home not to flames, but killed her grandmother as well made her want to break down and cry again.

_I'll never see her again. Will I ever go back? What should I-_

"Hyūga," the impatient tone brought her back to reality and she went back to work. When she was done, she began to cook the rabbits within the fire; it was something to do besides seasoning the meat and she did owe Uchiha-san a debt in a way, but what could she –

"Here you go, Uchiha-san," Severus said not a word and took the roasted rabbit, scoffing. Uchiha-san? She didn't need to be so damned polite.

"Severus, Hyūga. Just call me Severus."

What?! She was stuck with him so she might as well know his real name.

"Seberisu, Severus," she finally rolled the name correctly from her lips. It didn't sound Japanese, but who was she to say? Her name only consisted of two syllables. She tilted her head slightly before replying in a more sure tone. "Then, call me Nana."

Severus scoffed with a Hn.

After eating in silence, Severus smattered out the fire and they dozed off. However, Severus didn't doze for long and fifteen minutes later he was up again. He tilted his head in the direction of the Hyūga. He would let her sleep after what she witnessed today, but it wasn't going to be an everyday occurrence.

_They_ were still out there and with an impulse, he got up and looked over his shoulder; satisfied to see her still asleep and left the cave.

_~Let me help you, _~ Orochimaru coaxed. If this was a way to help the Uchiha in using his power, then he didn't care for the moment; _~ let my power spread and destroy them all_. ~ To destroy the ones who were going to betray him was all too much; it was the perfect opportunity.

"Give me the power," Severus said coldly and Oorchimaru smiled wickedly as he complied. Darkness, menacing. Severus embraced it as he could feel the power from Orochimaru's curse seal. The pain was thrown to the side as flames began to encase his body covering it like black flaming tattoos.

The Fuma and the other ninja clans halted. Several of the Fuma took a step back, but didn't drop their stances. "He's Orochimaru's-" However, they were halted and quivered as several of their men hit the ground with a loud thud.

Orochimaru was ecstatic, Severus was…was formidable, was incredible!

Severus smirked wickedly. The power was far _more _incredible than when he was under Tobi's care. Hell, it was probably on par with the old Uchiha's. This was the power he wanted-no, needed.

"I'm leaving to sound," Severus informed Nana the next morning.

"I'm coming with you," Nana said determinedly.

"No," Severus quickly answered, coldly. "_No_."

Nana glared determinedly not willing to give up. She had no place to go, anyway. "I can help you. In whatever you need, my grandmother taught me well."

Severus pursed his lips, he didn't need a soft-hearted companion, not where he was going. "No, Hyūga. But," Nana waited. "If you wish to help me, then wait for me to return. Sound is no place for the soft hearted."

"But," Nana pleaded however, it was futile, Severus's mind was made up.

* * *

In England, more precisely Hogwarts, Dumbledore was delivering some news concerning the potions' teaching position. "The teaching position will be closed until further notice." Many were not happy with the news however, Dumbledore put his foot down. "Now, then," Dumbledore said humbly. "I hope everyone enjoys the few weeks before term begins."

Everyone soon dispersed and left Dumbledore to his own musings. The ministry however, was taking measures in their own hands as they wanted Severus Snape put into Azkaban; unfortunately, though they couldn't find him.


	9. Chapter seven

**Guys this is the new-and improved chapter seven, it has been re-rewritten to an extent with changes added; apologizes if I didn't tell you guys ahead of time.**

**Thanks guys and Tantei!**

**Chapter: Seven!**

* * *

Orochimaru was practically slithering with glee. Why wouldn't he be? He had not only Sasuke-kun, but Severus-kun as well. It may not be for long, but the young man was going to be taught a lot under his tutelage.

"Kabuto," he called commandingly. "Prepare the neighboring hideout and have the second squad head there immediately."

Kabuto bowed. The second squads were similar in power to the sound four who were currently training with Sasuke; "Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru licked his lips and chuckled as he telepathically stated the news to Severus-kun.

It didn't take long for Severus to reach Sound borders. "Keke," the person had shark-like teeth, pointed ears like an elf, spiky red hair, and narrowed amber eyes. He wore a sound ninja's hiate with the dark purple rope tied around his waist. "You don't look anything special, but I can't judge. Let's go, follow us, Orochimaru is waiting for you."

Severus said not a word as he followed.

Nana stayed near Yugakure helping out at the old inn. She was staying with a family who was kind. She would often gaze out the window looking beyond the horizon.

"You look lonely, child."

* * *

Her lilac eyes turned from the window and turned to face the innkeeper, Maro with surprise before denying the accusation. "No, mama, just wanted to see the view. It's very beautiful outside tonight."

Maro chuckled. "I may be an old woman, but you can't fool these old eyes."

Nana tilted on her feet, biting her lip. Was she _that _easy to read?

"I was young before, you know? Come on, you can tell either me or my husband we will listen,"

Nana continued to bite her lip before shaking her head. "No, mama, it is ok. I'd like to stay just a little bit longer."

Maro smiled in a motherly way and nodded before leaving Nana alone once again.

"She didn't come down," Elairo, said frowning. "That girl… is...but," Elairo shook his head. "Never mind, we shouldn't pry in her life, Maro. She'll tell us eventually."

Maro pursed her lips; showing amusement. "You, my dear, you are only saying that because you want to know as well."

Elairo didn't deny his wife's statement.

The doors to their inn opened and in walked some costumers.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed, running a hand through his beard. He was being patient, waiting for Severus to return to him. Yes, with his help, he could keep the war at a standstill and Harry Potter would trust only him as he would remind Severus that he also was James's son and he knew how much the boy hated the other man. However, it was all for the greater good, the more Harry didn't know and suspected that Severus hated him the more Severus could complete his duties.

He strolled over towards his desk, taking out a supply's worth of lemon drops. "Albus," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Professor McGonagall," he greeted genially.

"Lemon drop? No," He sighed. "What is the matter, Minerva?"

Minerva McGonagall stood stoically with her subtle expressions. "Close off the potions position? Are you alright in the mind, Albus? We cannot do that!"

Dumbledore remained calm. "Severus is the only one who can teach that position. I refuse to let someone else teach it, Minerva."

"But," Minerva argued back. "That is preposterous! You know that we cannot just wait on Severus to return!"

"My mind is made up, Minerva," Dumbledore spoke firmly. "I will not change my decision."

McGonagall stiffened. "Very well, Albus, I will no longer bring up the topic." She left the room with a flash of her robes.

* * *

Orochimaru was practically slithering like a snake that was persuading its prey as he circled Severus. He had all the research he needed to prepare Sasuke-kun, all thanks to Severus. "See them down there, Severus-kun?" He asked sickly as he gestured down to some of his test subjects.

Orochimaru was letting Sasuke train with his men still, so he had plenty of time especially with Severus's progression, even though it was a little odd that the young man could not transform however, that didn't matter to Orochimaru as he discovered several things from Kabuto's test.

He chuckled as Severus's sword swarmed with lightning. Oh, this was new–no, not the sword swarming in lightning, but the attack. He watched with gleaming snake-like amber eyes as Severus seemed to strike with such precision and accuracy that they never saw it coming. He was standing back by his side within an instant.

"Come, let's go, Severus-kun. I have a mission for you."

"Hn," Severus muttered as he followed the Sannin. He was surprised that he was still sane while being with this man for as long as he has. Six months to be exact.

Orochimaru watched as Severus burned everything down with black flames. The information was going to help him train Sasuke into the perfect vessel indeed; apparently this was one of the techniques used with the magekyo Sharingan.

"Orochimaru-sama."

"No, no, Kabuto. No, you shall do nothing with the information regarding Severus-kun. I will not tamper with anything after all, Sasuke-kun will also have these techniques to use and once I have his body…" Orochimaru chuckled, letting himself trail off.

Kabuto bowed, "Of course, forgive me for suggesting such things."

"Let's go, Kabuto, we are done here," Kabuto opened his mouth, but, "Severus-kun has given me everything I need, we have no use for him. Farewell, Severus-kun, I enjoyed you as my student." He hissed out the s with a sickly smile.

Kabuto followed him obediently. He would destroy all information regarding Severus after all; they couldn't have others finding it now, could they? Plus, Kabuto grinned; Orochimaru was absolute.

Left alone, Severus rubbed his burning eyes. They hurt and his vision was starting to get extremely cloudy. That wasn't a good thing.

* * *

He was in darkness. He could see. He slowly sat up, not sure and reached up tentatively to feel his face, or more precisely where something was covering his eyes. "Severus, or do you still go by Shin? Well, it doesn't matter."

That voice-his mentor, Tobi.

"Don't remove the bandages, I just performed the operation on your eyes. You'll need some time to adjust, so rest."

"I cannot," Severus cut in before his previous mentor could leave. "I have somewhere I need to go."

"Oh?" the masked man said, interested.

Bandits and a lot of them, Nana didn't know if she could take them all out. She had the skills, but not the experience to battle however, with the men terrorizing the peaceful little village she needed to get her act together.

She stood in the classic Hyūga stance. "Nana-Chan, go back inside," the young man said. "I can't protect and fight off these bandits." He was a good young man, but the young woman in who he tried to impress for the past six months was far out of his reach.

"I do not require protection, Narume-kun." Narume was too shocked and it just increased when Nana-Chan spun a whole three-hundred and sixty. "Jyuuken: Rotation!"

"You're a ninja," Narume croaked out in awe.

Nana didn't answer, she didn't know how.

"That's ok; I still think you're an amazing woman- NANA!" he launched at the bandit who got lucky. However, he was stabbed. "Son of a bi-" he fainted and passed out.

When the innkeepers got to the scene, Nana was on the ground, unconscious and Narume was being pushed roughly away from the bandit who dealt the blow with his knife.

* * *

The man chuckled darkly. "Hehe. Who is the little bitch? Couldn't even protect your little girlfriend..."A lot of his men were unconscious or probably dead it didn't matter now all that mattered was the little witch. He chuckled darkly yet again as he advanced on the couple who were trying to awaken the woman.

He stopped however; a sword slowly pulling out of his back. The innkeepers watched, wide-eyed as the bandit fell, bleeding profusely. When he hit the ground, they saw a young man who looked to be around Narume's age, but he was very dangerous, even with bandages over his eyes.

Before they could blink, he was by their side, kneeling by Nana. "Go and attend to the other, I'll take care of her."

Nodding hesitantly, Maro led him inside as he carried Nana while her husband picked up Narume.

Nana was lying on the cot, her wounds dressed and tended to. She didn't wake even with several candles lit. The room was nearly dark a stark contrast with her pale-fair skin and dark-purple hair.

Although unconscious her mind, her mind was still functioning. Well, in the way one would be dreaming, however, Nana was not really dreaming. No.

She was standing just outside, hovering over the various vegetables that were growing in the garden. Behind her was the house.

Her old home when she lived with her grandmother. She passed the empty house, strolling towards the koi pond. She could see her reflection; a reflection that many would see within a mirror. Nana never thought of herself as beautiful or as strong as her grandmother, who she dreamed of being like when she younger because her grandmother was kind, caring and strong. She didn't know what her parents were like, but her grandmother always said while she resembled herself; she had her mother's caring nature and her father's strong will.

Nana didn't smile as she continued to look at her average complexion that reflected within the waters. Suddenly. however, without a heed of warning, the surroundings began to change and a white bright light appeared, swirling like a vortex causing everything to swirl madly like a clockwork machine.

Nana shielded her white lavender tinge eyes from the lights' intensity. The illuminating white colors deemed significantly and Nana slowly removed her hand from her eyes revealing a vast, void clearing.

It had a feel to it, but Nana couldn't place the feeling.

"Turn back around, Nana." Grandmother?

It was indeed her grandmother, intangible or no. Nana was filled with emotions and she took a step forward, but yet was stopped by her grandmother who told her once again to turn back around.

"Don't look that way, Nana dear," Hana chuckled, shaking her head. "It isn't your time yet. Go on, leave this place and return to the young Uchiha."

What? Nana looked confused, Severus wasn't there or here. What did she mean?

"Go now, Nana."

"This old woman did the right thing. Don't you agree, Zan?" A new voice said.

"Although I wouldn't have liked it, you did the right thing, mother." The man resembled Nana remarkably, just with a broader build.

A woman who was slightly shadowed from view (although, all that could be seen was the same skin tone and a loving motherly smile) nodded in agreement with the man.

Two days after Narume woke; Nana opened her eyes and looked around. "You've been out for a long time, Nana."

That voice!

"Se-Shin?" She croaked just as the doors slid open roughly and in stormed in the innkeepers and Narume who glared at Severus.

"You," she breathed in then out. "Came back," she was smiling and the other three occupants in the room never saw her smile so radiantly.

"Hn, you didn't believe that I would?" Severus countered as he crossed over towards her bedside. He gazed down at her. "Rest, I'll be here when you wake."

Nana nodded and closed her eyes, trusting his word.

"Who the hell are you?" Narume's brown eyes seemed like daggers as he addressed Severus.

Severus smirked, but said nothing.

Maro chuckled. "You must be it, then," Severus's head craned in her direction even though he couldn't see her with the bandages; "The object who has kept her looking out the window for days on end."

"You don't deserve her; you left her behind, didn't you?" Narume asked through gritted teeth.

"Narume, enough," Elairo said sternly. "You're healed, now go home. Now."

Narume growled and stormed out of the innkeeper's home. "You better take care of her," he whispered, leaving the rest hanging in the air as he left completely.

Severus snorted, saying nothing.

Two days later Nana stood before the couple, bowing. "Thank you both for your kindness."

Severus was gone waiting over towards the village gate with his arms crossed and bandages removed. "Blasted woman," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

Nana was running towards him with a genial smile on her features; her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Sorry, I just had to say goodbye to them."

"Hn, let's go," he said turning to leave Yugakure for good.

The lands of Shimogakure-well located at one of its small islands were some of Orochimaru's subjects. They ran into two of his subjects that looked to be running away. One of the subject's skin was deathly white, had white neck-length hair, pointed teeth, dark amber eyes with a black sclera. Not only that, he was dressed in a pure white Chinese garb.

The other was a woman though one had to take a double look. She had strawberry shoulder length hair; fair white skin, light amber eyes, and wore a pure black Chinese garb.

"Interesting," the white clad man said, licking his lips similar to Orochimaru. "Don't you think, Zwei?"

Zwei as she is now known stared at the two. "Very, Ein, it's not every day we get visitors." Two and One were their names.

"Come with me," Severus said commandingly while Nana remained quiet beside him.

Ein looked at him and strolled over, getting a good look. "You're cute. What's in it for me if I come along?" She asked, a little flirtatious.

"ZWEI!" Ein growled towards his twin. "Stop flirting. Why should we join you two, anyway?"

"Unlimited freedom," Severus immediately answered not looking perturbed in the least.

Zwei removed herself from Severus, stepped back and studied them both. "We can do as we please, even cause mayhem?"

Nana looked worried towards Severus.

"I'll determine that as time passes. Now, are you coming or not?"

Ein grinned showing his sharp teeth. "Feh, who died and made _you _king?"

Severus didn't answer.

"Come on, Ein let's go with them. Our abilities can be used and we can even have some fun."

Nana smiled despite feeling awkward.

Ein tsked; "Whatever."

Tobi sat on a huge statue-like rock, looking down at his apprentice and his team he acquired. "A Hyūga and two beings that are almost like Zetsu. Severus, what an interesting little group you've collected. Now-" he vanished from them. "What actions will you take next?"

He was so interested in what they were doing next.

Severus marveled at Zwei and Ein. He was especially impressed with Nana's improved skills, but of course with them now officially part of his team... "Habu. We're team Habu."

"So," Ein crackled. "What's our goal?"

"Hn," Severus said, jumping downward towards the ground. "Another time let's go."

Nana wasn't far behind.

Ein huffed with a click of his tongue, but followed Severus anyways.

"Hey, hang on, Ein!" Zwei yelled to catch up with her other. "Don't run off before me!"

X….

"Kakashi, this mission is important. Who else besides you knows of Uchiha, Severus?" Tsunade asked seriously with her folded hands underneath her chin.

"Not many, my lady; only me and Gai."

Tsunade nodded tersely; "Then you must go. Return soon after, I have a mission for you and your team to do."

"Does it require Sasuke's whereabouts?" Kakashi inquired.

"Perhaps, Kakashi, but worry about this mission first."

Kakashi nodded and with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

The mission wasn't as simple as one would think. Might Gai was as youthful as ever as he tried to outdo Kakashi even if it was to lose terribly. "With my youthfulness, Severus will come back heartedly!" He struck a good guy pose.

Kakashi looked up from his book; "Mm…you say something, Gai?"

Gai raised his fist through the air, flames raging from his eyes and steam coming out his ears. "Curse you, Kakashi and your coolness!"

X….

It wasn't too amazing on how Kakashi for the leaf village managed to find him before the wizards of Great Britain. Severus was sort of expecting that to happen at some point. "Kakashi," he said coolly ignoring Might Gai completely. "Shouldn't you be watching over your last remaining students?"

Like lightning his sword was drawn and Kakashi found himself reflecting with a kunai.

Gai was fighting Zwei and Ein who tagged along for their own amusement. Nana remained at the lookout surveying the perimeter.

"You seemed to not understand when," metal blades clashed. "I said leave me be."

Kakashi leapt back, kunai still raised; one eye closed with other Sharingan eye active.

"I can't just leave someone important behind."

Severus's eyes seemed to harden like black coal.

Gai was kicking spins and round houses as well as punching crazily fast as he fought with the two, Zwei and Ein.

"Let me introduce you," Severus said coolly; "To my, Raijin." Electricity crackled around his body like volts the only things that weren't surrounded by lightning were his hands. He moved forward slicing dirt into pieces; the ground rumbling and rocks seemed to swirl in a circle like magnets.

Kakashi dodged, flipping several times, but victory was not to be in his favor as all it took was just one touch from Severus and he was struck. It was a mistake to think just because his hands weren't focused with lightning that they weren't dangerous and Kakashi now regretted thinking so.

Severus leaped back once and he was standing back on the small hill. "Ein, Zwei fall back we're leaving."

Gai leaped towards Kakashi who was staggering. "Let," Severus spoke coolly gaining their attention. "This be my only warning to Konoha." Flames of orange ; authentic flames of course began to surround the three and they disappeared; the last thing Gai and Kakashi saw before he embraced the darkness was Severus's mangekyo Sharingan.

When Gai returned back to Konoha with Kakashi… "Bed rest for a week, Kakashi." Tsunade said sternly. "That's an order; I'll have someone else fill in your leader role until then."

Kakashi nodded mutely, sighing.

A month after that encounter with Kakashi, Severus waited it out at the cabin with his team.

"Who are we waiting on, _King_?" Ein asked in his usual watery tone, recently acquired special forged sword on his hip. The sarcasm in his voice was too strong for Severus to ignore.

"It won't be long...Sasuke."

'Eh," Ein said slyly. "This Sasuke is someone important; like a boyfriend?"

Severus glowered and kicked Ein; the man staggered and promptly got wacked on the head by his other half. "Don't ever suggest such ludicrous things in my presence again."

"Idiot," Zwei mutters. "He's not gay." Meanwhile Nana goes over and stops by Severus's side.

"He's my little cousin," Severus answered her unasked question.

Nana was quite surprised, he never mentioned that he had family; in fact he never said much about himself.

She smiled for him, happy. Zwei who had Ein in a head lock; both paused in their struggling little match to stare at Severus in awe. They didn't know that either.

"Aww, man!" Ein whined dramatically. "And he I thought I had some dirt."

Zwei snorted. "Fool, you'll never have anything on the boss."

Suddenly all four heads turned towards the east as they sensed a powerful chakra coming their way. However, there was no time to prepare as the person was now standing five feet away from them. He was a teenager about sixteen; had black spiky, hair, similar features, but not completely like Severus, and dressed in a similar fashion to their leader.

"Shin," he said in a similar fashion to how Severus talked, but more of a smooth baritone.

"Oi, now _he's _handsome," Zwei cooed and swooned like a person struck with cupid's arrow. "Hey, boss, you don't mind if I date him. He's so my type."

"You cannot," Severus said coldly

Sasuke said, "I'm not interested."

Zwei pouted while Ein snickered; "Aww, too bad. We could have had so much fun."

Sasuke highly doubted it and plus, he already had one annoying teammate by the name, Karin, why in the heck would he want to date his cousin's annoying teammate?

"Hyūga," he greeted with acknowledgement.

Nana bowed politely, "Nice to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded, well at least he didn't have to introduce himself to the team.

"Whoa," Ein rolled his amber eye and Sasuke pondered on the albino. That was odd, was he one of Orochimaru's experiments? "You're just like the king, just younger and a deeper stick up your arse."

The two Uchihas chose not to say anything.

"The three of you go scout the area," Severus commanded coldly.

Ein sighed dramatically, stating in his usual watery tone, 'Geez, if you wanted us to scatter all you had to do was say so, _king_."

Zwei stuck out her tongue and winked before turning on her heels and leaping away from the two ravens. Ein tsked once then followed his other; Nana was more polite about leaving the two.

It's been nearly two and a half years. However, Severus had to make his visions known to Sasuke just as he did his previous mentor, Tobi.

He crossed his arm jauntily. "There's a new course of action that needs to be taken. And," he added as if an afterthought. "You might not like it."

Sasuke wasn't perturbed in the slightest as he continued to stare unnervingly at Severus who wasn't fazed either way. "And, that would be?"

Tobi was all for the idea, but would Sasuke be? "Give a sense of peace. That village will never see it coming, after all," Severus spoke as if his mind was scanning through the twisted thoughts. "In times of peace some of the strongest men become brittle." In other words it would be so easy to get into their defenses.

"And, just how long are we to keep the pretense of peace?"

Severus smirked, lips pursed. "A-

* * *

CUT!


End file.
